Schattennacht
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: In jedem Lebenszyklus treffen Akane und Ranma aufeinander, doch steht ihre Liebe unter einem schlechten Stern: weil er die Götter verärgert hat, endet sie stets in einer Tragödie, bis die beiden versuchen, sich zu hassen, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.
1. Begegnung des Schicksals

Schattennacht

Die junge Frau erschauderte. Durch das Dickicht der dunklen Nadelbäume des finsteren Waldes, die im düsteren Zwielicht des sterbenden Tages, schattengleichen Riesen gleich, deren einzige Existenzberechtigung in der Vertreibung von Eindringlingen zu liegen schien, um das Wohlergehen ihrer Heimat zu sichern, die altehrwürdige Position jahrtausendealter Wächter übernahmen, kroch eine undurchdringliche Nebelwolke aus den Schatten der Äste hervor und an den meterbreiten Stämmen vorbei, die den engen Pfad an manchen Stellen unüberwindbar erschienen ließen, auf sie zu. Zögernd nahm sie einen kleinen Schritt der weißen Wand entgegen, dem gewundenen Schlangenpfad, dessen Spuren in der gefrorenen Erde beinahe unsichtbar waren, folgend, und bugsierte ihren ungesund unterernährten Körper durch den schmalen Spalt zweier Stämme eines riesigen Baumes, der ihren Weg versperrte.

Wie wilde Harpyien schlugen die tief hängenden Äste nach ihrem schmutzig weißen Kleid, hielten es mit eisernen Fingern gefangen und rissen es auseinander, bis sich die junge Frau, deren seidenweiße Haut mit zahllosen Schnittwunden und Kratzern überzogen war, aus den Fängen, die sie jedoch so lange aufzuhalten vermocht hatten, dass sie die erdrückende Nebelwand vollständig eingeschlossen hatte und ihren ängstlich suchenden Augen den Weg, den sie bereits zuvor wegen des wenigen Lichtes, das nur schwächlich durch die hohen Baumkronen gedrungen war, kaum ausmachen hatte können, verdeckten, befreien konnte.

Einen winzigen Augenblick schlossen sich ihre hasselnussbraunen Augen, während sich ihre schmalen, rubinroten Lippen für ein kurzes Stoßgebet öffneten, um sich selbst Kraft zu spenden, ihrem ihr hart gegen ihre Brust schlagendem Herzen, das sich trotz der schweren Last, die auf ihm lag, schneller bewegte denn je, und ihrer unregelmäßig schnellen Atmung Beruhigung vorzuspielen; doch weder das eine noch das andere vermochte sie zu bewirken, da sich ihre Angst schon zu weit in ihr Herz, das ihre Atmung bestimmte, gefressen hatte und nun seinen Schlag bestimmte, die Angst vor dem, was sie wusste, würde geschehen müssen.

Während sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, der Nebel sein weißes Gesicht intensivierte und die umliegenden Bäume in finstere Schemen verwandelte, die, hämisch grinsende Grimassen tragend, auf sie herabstarrten und mit eisernen Fingern nach ihr griffen, dass sie ängstlich zurückwich, mit den blanken, kalten Füßen in den breiten Wurzeln, die allenthalben den hartgefrorenen Erdboden durchbrochen hatten, um, wie es schien, ihre wunden Gelenke zu fesseln, hängen blieb und schließlich unsanft zu Boden fiel, hörte sie den unheilbringenden Ruf der tagaktiven Botin der Nacht, der sich zugleich in einen schrillen Schrei ohrenbetäubender Frequenz verwandelte und plötzlich einer menschlichen Stimme von unnatürlicher Schönheit glich, die vom fernen Nichts des Nebels zu klingen schien.

„Was willst du hier?"

Als sie die Laute vernahm, schien die Zeit für die junge Frau still zu stehen, denn die Stimme drang sanft in ihr bebendes Herz, erleuchtete ihr Wesen mit neuer Zuversicht, vertrieb die Furcht und vertrieb die schattenhaften Schemen der Bäume, deren hasserfüllten Grimassen nicht länger bedrohlich wirkten, den Nebel, der nicht länger undurchdringbar wirkte, den düsteren Wald, der nunmehr einen vergangenen Freund glich; doch während der letzte Widerhall der Worte in den Weiten des Waldes verhallte, zog sich auch ihre gewonnene Zuversicht aus ihrem Herzen und vervielfachte die Last auf ihrer Seele, da der Mut, in dem sie für wenige herrliche, unbeschwerte, in Sonnenschein getränkte Momente, in denen sie Trost gefunden hatte, eingetaucht war, mit der Stimme ein schwellendes Feuer erloschen war und nun die einsame Glut sich am Leben erhielt, die zwar ein neues Inferno entfachen konnte, die jedoch kein Holz des Anstoßes besaß. Das Verblassen dieser zutraulichen Stimme hatte bewirkt, was weder die weiße Nebelwand noch der düstere Wald hatte erreichen können: die junge Frau, erdrückt von ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit, blieb inmitten der Bäume stehen und bewegte sich keinen Schritt mehr. Der Wald hatte schließlich seinen schwarzen Zauber gewirkt.

Wie ein kleiner, klarer, doch reißender und unaufhaltsamer Bergstrom aus dem Felsen seiner Quelle, quollen die Furcht vor dem Kommenden, die Unerfüllbarkeit ihrer Aufgabe und die Last ihres Herzens unwiderruflich und unaufhaltsam hervor, brach als flüssige Diamanten aus ihren hasselnussbraunen Augen hervor, die von ihren Wimpern perlten, ihre von der bitterlichen Kälte blutroten Wangen hinab liefen und von ihrer Nasenspitze tropften, ihre rubinroten Lippen benetzten und schließlich, eine salzige Spur hinterlassend, aus den gefroren Boden schlugen, wo sie in hunderte kleinerer Diamanten zerplatzten, die sich in einem einzelnen Strahl der untergehenden Sonne, der sich seinen einsamen Weg durch die höchsten Äste des Waldes gebahnt hatte, um den düsteren Pfad zu erleuchten, bläulich spiegelten.

„Keine Angst", versuchte sie die männliche Stimme zu beruhigen, und klang dabei in ihrer Sanftheit beinahe menschlich, sodass die junge Frau neue Zuversicht schöpfte. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bin nur neugierig, wer es wagt, so tief in meinen Wald vorzudringen. Sag, was du hier verloren hast, und ich werde dich entweder passieren lassen, oder dich aber sicheren Fußes in dein Dorf zurück begleiten."

Das Herz der jungen Frau, das während der Abwesenheit der Stimme, die ihr seltsam vertraut erschien und ihr die Angst vor dem düsteren Wald nahm, in ihrem Hals geschlagen war, wich langsam zurück auf seinen rechten Platz und ihrer Tränen versiegten, als ob die Felsenquelle der Furcht durch die scheinbare Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person geschlossen worden wäre. Sie versuchte, dem Mann zu antworten, ja, sie verspürte sogar den Drang, ihm zu antworten, nur um seine Stimme ein weiteres Mal zu vernehmen, doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, der nur mehr ein Werkzeug ihres vor unverständlicher Aufregung flatterndes Herzens war, entwich ihrem Mund nur ein lautloses Flüstern, das eine kleine Wolke ihres Atmens in die Luft zauberte. Einen Moment zögerte die junge Frau, als sie das Wölkchen betrachtete, das, vom Sonnenstrahl erleuchtet, hoch in die Luft stieg, sich dort mit dem Nebel vereinte und schließlich in seine unsichtbare Existenz entschwebte.

„Ich, ich komme, um, um meine, unsere Schuld mit dem, mit dem Zauberer zu begleichen", murmelte die junge Frau in das weiße Nichts hinein, während sie erstaunt und erschreckt zugleich die Augen aufriss, als ein zweiter, dritter und vierter Sonnenstrahl, einer unsichtbaren, unscheinbaren Fügung gleich, wie von Zauberhand durch die Nebelwand brachen, sich zum ersten und schönsten Strahl gesellten und mit ihm den gewunden Pfad von Neuem erleuchteten. Vorsichtig, doch von Neugier getrieben, ging sie den Weg entlang, durchbrach den Nebel wie zuvor die Sonnenstrahlen und wurde magisch vom Anblick, der auf der anderen Seite des Nebelwand auf sie wartete, angezogen.

Wie ein kleines Bächlein, das einen wunderschönen, in den sterbenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne bezaubernd rötlich schimmernden, tausendfachen Tod starb, wenn es in den sich aus ihm speisenden See floss, so mündete der Pfad, gesäumt von ihn beschützenden, laublosen Eichen zu beiden Seiten, an das Ufer eines im Licht der Abendsonne rot glänzender See, dessen Oberfläche, auf der kleine Wellen schlugen, trotz der winterlichen Kälte noch nicht zugefroren war; nur wenige Meter vom wenig betretenen Weg entfernt, doch direkt an den Gestaden des Sees, thronte erhaben ein kleines, wenngleich mächtiges Steinhaus mit einem ebengleich steinernen Schornstein, aus dem weißer Rauch quoll, und kleinen Fenstern, die in den allerletzten Strahlen der hinter den Baumkronen des fernen Ufers verschwindenden Sonne hell erstrahlten.

Während sich die junge Frau der schweren Holztüre des bezaubernd gelegenen Hauses näherte, vergaß sie vor Verwunderung und Erstaunen ihre Furcht und klopfte schließlich ohne Zögern sanft an das Eichenholz, das, als ob es auf die Berührung ihrer schlanken Finger gewartet hätte, für sie nach innen aufschlug und ihr den Blick in das Innere des Hauses darbot: beide Seiten der Steinwände, die zu einem einfachen, doch mehr als ausreichend Wärme gegen die winterliche Kälte spendenden, steinernen Kamin, in dem knisternde Holzscheite in einem lodernden Feuer beinahe rauchlos verbrannten, führten, wurden von zahlreichen, hölzernen Regalen, auf denen obskure Gegenstände, von verschlungenen Wurzelknoten bis hin zu beschriebenen Behältern voller Flüssigkeiten, die sie, da sie nicht lesen konnte, nicht zu identifizieren vermochte, geziert. Zwei weitere, offenstehende Holztüren führten von diesem Hauptraum in eine Küche, wie sie aufgrund des steinernen Feuerplatzes vermutete, und einen Schlafraum, dessen großes Fenster, von dem der Bewohner des Hauses den gesamten See überblicken konnte, das gemütliche Strohbett mit Licht flutete.

„Wenn du einen Zauberer sprechen willst, kann ich dir nicht helfen", ertönte dieselbe raue, tiefe Stimme, die der jungen Frau bereits in den Tiefen des düsteren Waldes die Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden genommen hatte, und riss sie aus ihrer Betrachtung des komfortablen Hauses. „Wenn du allerdings mit mir sprechen willst, dann komm herein und schließe die Türe hinter dir; es wird langsam kalt."

Erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Frau den einfachen, hölzernen Tisch in der Mitte des Wohnraumes, an dem ein junger Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar auf einem ebenso einfachen Holzstuhl saß, seinen Gast, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal seinen konzentrierten Blick von der Schriftrolle, deren ähnliche die raue Oberfläche verdeckten, zu nehmen, zu sich winkend. Da die junge Frau ihm aber weder antwortete noch seiner Einladung folgte, sondern lediglich stumm auf der Türschwelle verharrte, blickte der schwarzhaarige Mann von seiner Beschäftigung auf und betrachtete die Frau erstaunt.

Weder die offensichtliche Vernachlässigung durch ihre Familie, die sie wohl aufgrund der Armut des Dorfes, in dem sie lebte, oder des Winters erlitten haben musste, und ihre daraus resultierende Unterernährung noch ihr zerrissenes, schmutzig weißes, von dünnen Trägern gehaltenes, schulterfreies Kleid, das ihre seidenweiße Haut an vielen Stellen nur unzureichend und ihre Knie nur knapp verdeckte, noch ihre von Schnittwunden verunstalteten Unterarme noch ihr schmutziges Gesicht und ihre verschmutzten, kinnlangen, blauschwarzen Haare vermochten, die unvergleichbare Eleganz und verborgene Schönheit der jungen Frau zu mindern, deren hasselnussbraunen Augen unruhig auf seinen azurblauen Augen und ihr einen unnatürlichen Glanz verliehen. Sein unter einem wärmenden roten Hemd verborgenes Herz schlug schneller, als sie ihre Augen schüchtern niederschlug.

Auch die junge Frau betrachtete den Zauberer einige Momente interessiert, bevor sie ihren Blick auf den hölzernen Boden senkte. Seine mittellangen, schwarzen Haare, sein markantes Gesicht, das von kurzen Bartstoppeln bedeckt war, seine harten, doch bezaubernd blauen Augen, seine sich unter dem dicken Hemd abzeichnenden Muskeln, seine raue, tiefe Stimme, all das gab dem Bewohner des Hauses trotz seines jungen Alters eine unverwechselbar männliche Art, die sie, da es in ihrem Dorf keinen annähernd ihrem Alter entsprechenden Mann gab, für den sie sich interessierte, magisch anzog.

„Du musst frieren, du hast ja kaum etwas an! Komm rein, hier ist es warm", bot er ihr freundlich an.

„Danke, Herr, aber mir ist nicht kalt", flüsterte die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme, während sie sich ihre Hände rieb und kleine Atemwölkchen aus ihrem Mund an die Kalte Luft drangen, nicht bemerkend, dass sich die Augen des Mannes für wenige Sekunden verdunkelten, bevor er resignierend aufstand, zu ihr trat, ihre kalten Hände in seine nahm und die zögernde Frau kopfschüttelnd und mit sanfter Gewalt zu einem Stuhl nahe des Feuers bugsierte, auf dem sie sich schließlich niederließ, nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte.

„Welche Geschichte ist es dieses Mal?", fragte er traurig, zog seinen eigenen Stuhl zu ihrem und setzte sich darauf. „Wirst du verzaubert, sobald du meine Türschwelle überquerst oder verwandle ich mich in einen Wolf und zerreiße dich, wenn du zu lange in meinem Haus verweilst?"

„Beides, Herr", murmelte die junge Frau lautlos und versuchte die Tränen, die sich in ihren Wimpern sammelten, hinfort zu blinzeln, als sie vom plötzlichen, tonlosen, bellenden Lachen des Mannes neben ihr erschreckt wurde, das nach wenigen Sekunden wieder erstarb.

„Ich bin nicht dein Herr, also nenne mich nicht so", lächelte er ihr zu und streckte seine Hände dem warmen Feuer entgegen, in das er so intensiv starrte, dass er die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau beinahe vergessen zu haben schien. „Ich bin Ranma, Ranma Saotome, und wer bist du?"

Die junge Frau versuchte, ihm zu antworten, doch gelang es ihr nicht; sie hatte alles in diesem Haus erwartet, das Grauen persönlich war ihr von ihren Eltern und Freunden geschildert worden, ja, sie hatte sogar erwartet, hier sterben zu müssen, und all das hätte das Folgende einfach gemacht, doch der junge Mann war freundlich zu ihr, behandelte sie wie eine gleichrangige Person. Langsam perlten die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, kitzelten ihre samtene Haut und fielen wie weiße Schneeflocken, die der Winter mit sich bringen würde, auf den hölzernen Boden. Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, fiel sie in die Arme des Zauberers und weinte an seiner Schulter, weinte die Angst aus ihrem Herzen, weinte um ihr Schicksal, weinte, weil es ihr neue Kraft gab, während der junge Mann sie stumm hielt, weinte sich die Wut von ihrer Seele, die Wut auf sich selbst, die Wut auf die Freundlichkeit ihres Gastgebers, die Wut auf ihre Eltern, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig, als er sie an seiner Schulter schluchzen, aber nicht mehr weinen spürte.

„Ja, Herr", murmelte sie und blickte kurz zu ihm auf, bevor sie von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

„Ranma!", meinte er streng und lächelte ihr sanft zu.

„Ranma", wiederholte sie mit einem zittrigen Lächeln, das ihre Züge erhellte und sie noch schöner aussehen ließ. „Es, es tut mir Leid, ich, ich wollte nicht, ich meine, ich habe erwartet, aber, ich weiß nicht."

„Ganz ruhig, sonst verstehe ich nichts", sagte der junge Mann und erinnerte sie damit daran, dass er nicht wusste, wer sie war oder warum sie überhaupt zu ihm gekommen war. „Warum fängst du nicht damit an, mir zu sagen, wer du bist und warum du hier bist? Dann kann ich vielleicht verstehen, was du meinst!"

„Ich bin Akane Tendo", erzählte die junge Frau nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe, in denen sie ihre Tränen getrocknet, sich aus seinen Armen befreit und ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte. „Ich bin hier, um eine Schuld zu begleichen, die meine Eltern vor einem Jahr bei dir aufgenommen haben."

Ohne ihr mit einem Wort zu antworten, stand der schwarzhaarige Mann von seinem Stuhl auf, ging auf eines seiner Regale zu, blieb vor ihm stehen, seinem Gast den Rücken zudrehend, und nahm eine alte Schriftrolle von ihm, bevor er ihr schweigend bedeutete, einen Moment innezuhalten, damit er die Schriftzeichen in Ruhe studieren konnte. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um, nahm die Schriftrolle mit zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber.

„Tendo?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Schriftrolle. „Ich habe auf Bitten deiner Eltern eure Ernte vor einem wütenden Eber gerettet, nicht wahr? Ist das schon ein Jahr her? Die Zeit vergeht schnell."

„Ja", antwortete sie ihm mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Und ich bin nun hier, um die Schuld zu begleichen. Die Ernte dieses Jahr war schlecht, und wir sind arm. Wir können dich nicht bezahlen, also bin ich hier, weil mich meine Eltern geschickt haben."

„Genug!", herrschte er sie an, warf die Schriftrolle zur Überraschung der jungen Frau in das Feuer und blickte ihr streng in die Augen. „Die Schuld ist beglichen. Geh jetzt zu deinen Eltern und sag ihnen das."

„Aber wie?", fragte die erstaunte Frau zögerlich, stand aber dennoch, seinem Wunsch folgend, auf. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Du hast heute mehr gemacht als man von dir erwarten darf", antwortete er ihr sanft, während er sie nachdenklich zur Türe geleitete. „Nicht viele wagen es, durch meinen Wald zu wandern, nicht viele wagen es, in mein Haus zu treten und mit mir zu sprechen, nicht viele würden auf Geheiß ihrer Eltern ihre Unschuld opfern. Ich belohne Mut, und du hast heute mehr Mut gezeigt als viele Menschen in ihrem gesamten Leben aufbringen. Die Schuld ist beglichen, geh!"

Als der junge Mann die schwere Holztüre, die den Blick auf den ihr freundlich gesinnten Wald, der ihr jedoch im Dunkel der Nacht, die während ihres Gespräches hereingebrochen war, einen Schauder über ihren spärlich bedeckten Rücken laufen ließ, mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines linken Handgelenkes aufstieß, um seinen Gast hinauszubegleiten, bemerkte er, wie die junge Frau einen kleinen Augenblick zögerte, bevor sie über die Türschwelle trat, und sich schließlich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Lächelnd schloss er seine azurblauen Augen und bedeutete ihr mit seiner erhobenen linken Hand, noch nicht zu gehen, sondern auf ihn zu warten. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er in seinem Haus, bevor er mit einem schlichten, weißen Umhang zurückkehrte.

„Hier, nimm den", meinte er und legte ihr den wärmenden Umhang vorsichtig über die Schulter. „Und hab keine Angst vor dem Wald. Alle Tiere, die in ihm leben, sind meine Freunde, sie werden sich dir nicht einmal zeigen."

„Ich bin, ich, du, ich kann das nicht annehmen", flüsterte die junge Frau und griff nach dem Umhang, um ihn seinem Besitzer zurückzugeben, als sie seine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte; unbemerkt von der jungen Frau schlich sich in diesem Moment neben dem wundervollen Gefühl der Erleichterung, das sich in ihrem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte und die große Last, die es getragen hatte, Stück für Stück wie einen großen Stein, der von einem hervorragenden Steinmetz perfekt bearbeitet wird, zerschlug, und der unaussprechlichen Dankbarkeit für seine Taten, ein ihr unbekanntes Kribbeln in ihren Bauch, das ihre Lippen zu einem verlegenen Lächeln verleitete und ihre Wangen mit einem zarten Rot anhauchte.

„Keine Widerrede", mahnte er sie heiter und lächelte ihr ebenso zu. „Es ist bitterkalt und du hast noch ein ganzes Stück zu laufen. Versprich mir nur, dass du ihn nicht verlierst, denn er gehört meiner Mutter."

„Ja", nickte Akane dankbar, schlang sich den Umhang fest um ihren schlanken Körper, um sich vor der winterlichen Kälte zu schützen und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause verlegen an: „Im Dorf werden die schrecklichsten Geschichten über dich erzählt. Du wirst als Monster dargestellt, und dabei bist du so normal und sogar freundlicher als alle anderen! Ich werde es allen erzählen!"

„Tue das nicht", glaubte sie seine wunderschöne Stimme traurig über das Knarren der langsam zwischen sich und ihn fallenden Holztüre flüstern zu hören, die seine Züge, bevor sie diese gänzlich vor ihren Blicken versteckte, in tiefe Schatten warf. „Du würdest dich damit nur selbst ausstoßen, denn sie würden dir keinen Glauben schenken."

Nachdem die Türe in das Schloss gefallen war, drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann hastig um und versuchte, seine unregelmäßige Atmung zu beruhigen, da die längst akzeptierte Bitterkeit über den Ausschluss aus dem Dorf plötzlich von Neuem Einzug in sein Herz zu bekommen suchte, um dort dunkle Schatten zu werfen, wie sie an den Wänden seines Steinhauses im flackernden Licht des Feuers tanzten, die sich von seinem Hass nährten; doch nicht seine eiserne Selbstkontrolle verbannte die Bitterkeit aus seinem Herzen, sondern das Bild, das er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, als er seine Augen schloss, um seine Konzentration zu festigen: das schüchterne Lächeln der jungen Frau, deren Wangen im Feuerlicht so rötlich schimmerten wie ihre rubinroten Lippen.

Wie ein phantastisches Biest aus seinem tausendjährigen Schlaf, erwachte ein verwirrendes, ihm unbekanntes Gefühl der Zuneigung und des Vertrauens in seiner Brust, und suchte ihn in seinen Träumen heim, die allesamt das seidenweiße Gesicht einer verlegenen, jungen Frau annahmen, bis er inmitten der Nacht schweißgebadet und ruckartig aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, das Bettlaken fest umschlungen haltend, und sich sehnlich den Morgen herbeiwünschte, um dem Reich der Träume für kurze Zeit entgehen zu können, bevor er sich seinem Wunsch und seiner Furcht stellen musste.

„Warum habe ich sie nur gehen lassen?", murmelte er verschlafen in die Dunkelheit seines Hauses hinein, ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erwarten, doch aus den Tiefen seines Seins drang Woge um Woge der Erkenntnis, nach der er nie hatte suchen müssen, da sie sich bereits in ihm befunden hatte, wie die hoch aufschlagenden, schäumenden Wellen eines unruhigen Meeres, das ein fern von den sicheren Ufern wütender Sturm aufgewirbelt hatte, der jedoch auch das Ufer nicht unberührt lassen würde. „Weil sie nicht wegen mir hier gewesen ist."

Spät am nächsten Tag erwachte der junge Mann aus seinen unruhigen Träumen und versuchte, sich mit den üblichen Aufgaben des Tages von ihren Bedeutungen abzulenken, doch spielte er stets mit dem Gedanken, im Dorf seine Vorräte aufzustocken, ein Gedanke, der ihn wieder zum Nachdenken brachte. Als sich die Wogen seines Herzens schließlich geglättet hatten und er das Mittagessen vorbereitete, spürte er mit Entsetzen ein mächtiges Feuer, das durch seinen Wald schritt, dort aber kein einziges Blatt verbrannte; erst nach wenigen Momenten erkannte er, dass das Feuer nichts als die Projektion seines Herzens auf die junge Frau war, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihm befand, und obgleich es vor Aufregung jubelte, zwang sich der schwarzhaarige Mann, bei der Feuerstelle zu warten.

„Komm herein", bat er freundlich und ließ die Türe mit einem Schlenker seines rechten Handgelenks aufgehen, als die junge Frau ihre Hand traurig und erschöpft zu einem Klopfen erhoben hatte. „Was führt dich wieder hierher?"

Ohne über die Öffnung der Türe erstaunt zu sein und ohne zu zögern, übertrat die junge Frau die Türschwelle des Hauses des Zauberers, nahm den wärmenden, grauen Reiseumhang, den sie von ihm geliehen hatte, von ihren schwachen Schultern, die nun nur noch von einem schmutzigen, braunen Hemd bedeckt waren, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und ihren von Löchern durchfressenen, ebengleich braunen Rock zu Teilen verbarg, legte ihn über den am knisternden Feuer stehenden Stuhl und blickte ihn mit ihren hasselnussbraunen Augen traurig an. Dann, einem unsichtbaren Zeichen folgend, brach mit einem Mal der Damm in ihrem Herzen, der das Wasser des Acheron gespeichert hatte, und ließ ihre Worte aus ihrem Mund sprudeln.

„Die ganze Nacht habe ich versucht, die Bewohner des Dorfes davon zu überzeugen, dass du ein guter Mensch bist", erzählte sie aufgeregt, während Ranma sich still dem Eintopf widmete, der über dem offenen Feuer zu kochen begann. „Ich habe ihnen erzählt, was du für mich getan hast, aber sie wollten mir nicht zuhören! Ich habe an jede Türe geklopft, doch niemand wollte mir Gehör schenken! Sie meinten, ich wäre von dir verzaubert worden und meine Familie ist so weit gegangen, mich wieder hierhin zu schicken, um dich zu bitten, den Zauber von mir zu nehmen! Sie wollen mich einfach nicht verstehen! Sag, hörst du eigentlich zu?"

„Natürlich, Akane", lächelte er ihr gequält zu, doch schwieg weiter, bis er einen Teil des dampfenden Eintopfes in zwei weiße Schüsseln gefüllt hatte, die er schließlich auf den kleinen Tisch der Küche stellte, bevor er zwei Löffel neben die Schüsseln legte, und der jungen Frau bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen. „Danke, Akane. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast, aber ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es keinen Nutzen hat. Der Glaube der Dorfbewohner ist stärker als dein Wort. Aber du bist nicht nur gekommen, um mir das zu berichten, nicht wahr? Warum erzählst du mir nicht, warum du noch hier bist, während wir essen?"

„Essen?", fragte Akane neugierig, als sie die Küche betreten hatte und ihr der würzige Geruch des Eintopfes entgegenschlug.

„Ja, essen", wiederholte der schwarzhaarige Mann lächelnd und deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle, während er selbst auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz nahm. „Ich glaube, eine gute Speise würde dir gut tun; du hast selbst gesagt, die Ernte war schlecht und wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, müssen deine Eltern noch zwei weitere Kinder ernähren."

Die junge Frau nickte dankbar und wartete geduldig, wie es der Brauch verlangte, bis der Gastgeber den ersten Bissen seines Eintopfes probiert hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine giftigen wilden Kräuter enthielt, bevor sie sich die herzhafte Mahlzeit schmecken ließ. Schweigend, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, aßen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen ihre Speisen, und setzten das unterbrochene Gespräch erst nach einem Nachschlag, den Akane höflich ablehnte, während ihr Magen hungrig knurrte, sodass Ranma lauthals zu lachen begann.

„So, warum bist du nun wirklich hier?", fragte er mit verschränkten Armen, nachdem sie die Mahlzeit beendet hatten und er das Geschirr neben dem Feuerplatz abgelegt hatte, auf dem der restliche Eintopf nun langsam abkühlte. „Sicherlich wolltest du mir nicht nur erzählen, dass mir die Menschen im Dorf keinen Glauben schenken."

„Nein", schüttelte die junge Frau ihren hübschen Kopf. „Ich wollte dir deinen Umhang zurückbringen und mich dafür bedanken, dass du ihn mir geliehen hast."

„Und?", hakte der junge Mann beharrlich nach, während Akane den Kopf verlegen senkte.

„Und", hauchte sie nervös, unsicher, ob sie mit ihrer nächsten Frage nicht zu weit ging. „Und ich wollte fragen, ob, nun ja, du hast gemeint, dass du kein Zauberer bist, aber wie hast du dann die Türe aufgemacht oder gewusst, dass ich komme oder mir diese Frage im Wald gestellt? Wie kannst du das machen, wenn du kein Zauberer bist?"

„Hm, eine schwierige Frage. Bist du sicher, dass du eine Antwort möchtest?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann nachdenklich, während er tief ausatmete und seinen konzentrierten Blick auf die zögerlich nickende, doch schweigende, junge Frau legte, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. „Nun gut, wie soll ich deine Frage beantworten? Jedes Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch, Tier oder Pflanze, hat eine Aura, die es umgibt. Die meisten Menschen sind sich dieser Aura nicht bewusst, obwohl sie diese mit dem richtigen Training für ihre Zwecke benutzen können. Hm, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll, aber vielleicht kannst du deine Aura mit deiner Seele vergleichen oder mit deinem Geist, der mit dir zusammenarbeitet, der dir zeigt, wenn jemand lügt, der Gegenstände bewegen kann, die außerhalb deiner Reichweite liegen, der sogar mit Tieren kommunizieren kann, wenn du nur weißt, wie. Das, was ihr von mir seht, ist keine Zauberei, es ist meine Aura, aber die Dorfbewohner verstehen das nicht, also halten sie mich für einen Zauberer! Ich könnte beispielsweiße dir beibringen, deine Aura zu benutzen, und sie würden es nicht verstehen, sondern behaupten, ich hätte dich verzaubert!"

„Du, du könntest mir beibringen, meine, meine Aura zu benutzen, dass ich so werde, so wie du?", fragte Akane nach einer kurzen Pause erschrocken.

„Natürlich!", meinte der Jungspund stolz. „Ich könnte jedem der Dorfbewohner beibringen, seine Aura zu verwenden, aber sie würden es nicht wollen. Deshalb lebe ich auch hier und nicht im Dorf."

„Aber, ich meine, wenn du könntest, würdest du, ich meine, du musst nicht, aber könntest du mir beibringen, wie man seine Aura verwendet?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wenn du das möchtest", murmelte der junge Mann nachdenklich, während er sie eindringlich betrachtete.


	2. Rot und Blau

Langsam ließ die schwarzhaarige Frau ihren nackten Körper in das vom knisternden Feuer erhitzte Wasser in der Metallwanne gleiten, das einen süßen, genüsslichen Geruch einer exotischen Pflanze, derer ähnlichen sie noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, in der durch das Feuer vieler Kerzen erleuchteten Küche verbreitete, und seufzte herzergreifend, als sich ihre braunen Augen, die zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben nicht von unergründlicher Tiefe geprägt voll Sorgen sprachen, erschöpft schlossen, während das angenehm warme Wasser ihre Muskeln entspannte und sie in den heilenden Schlaf zu wiegen drohte. Leise durchdrang ihr Seufzen die dicken Wände des fremden Hauses, verband sich mit dem heiseren Heulen des eisigen Nachtwindes, der ihre innersten Gedanken bis hin an die fernen Gestaden unbekannter Kontinente tragen sollte und der Welt ihre unbeschreibliche Freude mitteilte, als Lehrling bei einem jungen Mann aufgenommen worden zu sein, dem sie ihr volles Vertrauen schenken konnte.

Nachdem die junge Frau wenige Minuten in der sanften Wärme des Wassers geruht hatte, griff sie vorsichtig nach der am Wannenrand liegenden Seife und versuchte, so wenig wie ihr irgend möglich von ihr zu verschwenden, als sie ihren von der harten Arbeit verschwitzten, verdreckten Körper reinigte, wie er ihr es aufgetragen hatte. Bevor sie schließlich die harte Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und dem verführerischen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, das ihre Sorglosigkeit bedingte, entkam, tauchte Akane ein letztes Mal mit ihrem von schulterlangem schwarzem Haar verdeckten Gesicht in die wohltuende Wärme ein, und spürte intensiv wie nie zuvor die Rinnsaale des Wassers an ihrer nackten Haut strömen, als sie den kalten Boden mit ihren Füßen berührte.

Lächelnd nahm sie das frische Handtuch in ihre sanften Hände und sog mit ihm die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut ein, bevor sie sich schüchtern vor den bereitgestellten Spiegel stellte, ihre dürren Züge betrachtend, und sich das geborgte Kleid anzog. Mit geneigtem Kopf blickte sie ihr Spiegelbild verwundert an, das ihr neckisch zuzulächeln schien, als es sein Gegenstück in jenem strahlend weißen Kleid fragend anblickte, das sich, als ob es für sie angefertigt war, an ihre schmalen Hüften schmiegte und doch noch genügend Freiraum ließ, ihre Figur betonte, obgleich sie keine hatte, ihr eine Welt aufzeigte, die sein konnte, aber nicht war. Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren hübschen Kopf, zog an den rüschenbesetzten Trägern, bis sie sicher war, dass das Kleid nicht von ihren Schultern rutschen würde und ging, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, elegant aus der Küche in den Wohnraum, während ihr Spiegelbild stumm auf seinem Platz verharrte, ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen schenkend.

„Ein Bad und frische Kleidung lassen die Welt gleich besser aussehen, nicht?", murmelte der junge Mann geistesabwesend, da er vernommen hatte, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, und blieb für wenige Sekunden neben der Wand am Feuerplatz gelehnt, um das Schriftstück, in das er versunken war, weiter zu studieren, bevor er es schließlich resignierend in seiner Faust zerknüllte und den begierig wartenden Flammen als Abendmahl darbot, das sie sogleich freudig verspeisten.

Endlich blickte der Zauberer von seiner Arbeit auf und erstarrte inmitten des hellen Lichtes der lodernden Flammen, als ihre im Halbschatten vom flackernden Kerzenlicht unregelmäßig akzentuierte, schlafende Schönheit, die nach einem Mahl und einem Bad nun nicht mehr jene unvergleichbare Wildheit, sondern den tosenden Glanz eines sich in den Fluten des Sees spiegelnden Sternenmeeres trug, seine Blicke gefangen hielt. Atemlos sog er die seidenweiße Haut ihrer unbedeckten Beine, die sich ohne Übergang an das unschuldige Weiß des Kleides schmiegte, ein, ihre durch die neue Kleidung betonte, vielversprechende Figur, ihren schüchternen, beinahe ängstlichen, auf den Boden gerichteten Blick, ihre wunderschönen, blauschwarzen Haare, bevor er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und sich für seine Blicke schalt.

„Das Kleid ist wunderschön, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tragen sollte", hauchte die junge Frau schüchtern in die drückende Stille des Hauses und drehte sich voll verspielter Eleganz um ihre eigene Achse, sodass der flache Rock spielerisch mit der Abendluft tanzte. „Siehst du? Das Kleid ist für eine wunderschöne, reiche Frau hergestellt worden, nicht für mich. Es passt nicht zu mir."

In jenen Sekunden, in denen sich die junge Frau um sich selbst drehte, brach ein silbrigweißer Strahl des Lichtes des Vollmondes, der seinen seit jeher herrschenden Sitz hoch oben am Firmament während ihres Bades eingenommen hatte, durch die lose Wolkendecke, deren graues Erscheinungsbild die Melancholie der späten Stunde erweckte, fiel in das gläserne Fenster des Schlafraumes, und zog den ehrfürchtigen Blick des Mannes, dessen Augenbrauen sich nachdenklich zusammenzogen, auf die vom Mondlicht geformte, weiße Schneise auf der sich kräuselnden, pechschwarzen Seeoberfläche, die ihr einen sanften Weg, auf dem sie sich langsam tanzend von ihm hinfort zu bewegen schien, in das Dunkel der Nacht darbot.

„Es passt zu dir", flüsterte der Zauberer sanft, als er ihren fragenden Blick wahrnahm, schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf, um sich von jener dunklen Zukunftsbotschaft zu trennen, und begegnete ihrem unschuldigen Lächeln mit einem bejahenden Augenzwinkern. „Du siehst gut darin aus."

Während die junge Frau verlegen das Zimmer gänzlich betrat und sich gespannt auf ihren Stuhl am Feuer niederließ, gab sie für einen Moment den Blick auf die Küche und den Spiegel frei, aus dem dem schwarzhaarigen Mann für einen kurzen Augenblick das in eine rote Abendgarderobe gekleidete Spiegelbild seines Lehrlings neckisch zuzugrinsen schien, bevor es sich mit seinem Spiegelbild endgültig aus dem Spiegel verabschiedete, um als Schatten die Wände zu zieren. Wenige Sekunden verdunkelten sich die Augen des jungen Mannes, bis ihn eine zarte, zögerliche Stimme aus dem düsteren Dickicht seiner Gedanken riss und das wärmende Feuer spüren ließ.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Geh nach Hause", antwortete er ihrer Frage amüsiert und brachte die zu einem lautstarken Protest ansetzende Frau mit einem charmanten Lächeln und einem erhobenen Finger zum Schweigen. „Ich nehme an, deine Familie weiß nicht, was du gerade machst, obwohl sie ein berechtigtes Interesse an deiner selbsterwählten Ausbildung haben dürfte, nicht wahr? Schließlich kommt es nicht oft vor, dass eine durchaus heiratsfähige, junge Frau bei einem ‚Zauberer' in die Lehre geht, und es ist bestimmt nicht schicklich, wenn sie gleich in der ersten Nacht nicht nach Hause zurückkehrt, nicht?"

„Nun ja", stimmte sie ihm zu, während sie intensiv in das knisternde Feuer und die verkohlenden Überreste der Papierrolle starrte, um im Licht der Flammen ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen, als sie die scheinbare Implikation seiner Worte zu erkennen glaubte, und versuchte halbherzig, das unregelmäßig schnelle Pochen ihres verwirrten Herzens zu bändigen, während ein ungewolltes Lächeln ihre rubinroten Lippen schmückte, als sie sich selbst als Braut vorstellte.

„Aber du möchtest natürlich erfahren, was dich hier erwarten wird, falls du dich entscheidest, diesen Weg zu wählen", sprach der junge Mann den unvollendeten Satz der ihm verlegen zunickenden Frau aus. „Du wirst jeden Tag drei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang zu mir kommen, denn dies wird dir genug Zeit geben, jedwede anfallenden häuslichen Arbeiten zu erledigen, um deine Familie trotz deiner Ausbildung zu unterstützen; außerdem wirst du jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen zu deiner Familie zurückkehren, denn ich habe nicht genug Platz in meinem Heim, um dich hier nächtigen zu lassen, und muss selbst meine Arbeit ungestört wahrnehmen. In der kurzen Zwischenzeit werde ich dir all jene Dinge beizubringen suchen, nach denen sich die Menschen in der dunkelsten aller Nächte in ihren Träumen sehnen, all jene Wünsche, die jedoch stets verschlossen und verheimlicht bleiben, all jene Schätze, die das Leben bereichern, ohne selbst zu sein."

Während sie den Worten des jungen Mannes gespannt lauschte, glaubte Akane, das schwächliche Glimmen eines uralten, längst erloschenen Feuers in seinen azurblauen Augen zu erkennen, dessen vereinzelte Funken die leere Feuerstelle in ihrem Herzen unbemerkt erklommen, sich jedoch nicht entzündeten, sodass der schwarzhaarigen Frau ein warmer, wohliger Schauer durch den Körper fuhr und ein unverständliches, unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme in ihr verbreitete. So intensiv fühlte sie diese neue Zuneigung, so intensiv hielt sie seine blauen Augen mit ihren braunen Augen gefangen, dass sie erst bemerkte, dass er ihr denselben blauen Mantel zum Wärmen darbot, den sie bereits am Abend zuvor von ihm erhalten hatte, als er ihr elegant seine wärmende Hand als Hilfe beim Aufstehen bot, die sie lächelnd annahm.

„Komme morgen drei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang zu mir, falls du dich dazu entscheiden solltest und dich mit deiner Familie hast einigen können, diese Ausbildung zu machen", meinte er betont gleichgültig, während er der verdutzten Frau den Mantel über die Schultern legte und sie zur Türe begleitete. „Kommst du morgen nicht, kenne ich deine Antwort auch, du musst sie mir also nicht persönlich überbringen."

„Aber", warf die junge Frau zögerlich ein, als er ihr die Türe öffnete, um sie bis zur Waldgrenze zu begleiten, „ich weiß nicht, ob wir das Geld aufbringen können, um die Ausbildung oder andere anfallenden Kosten zu bezahlen."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte der Zauberer in das von den gräulichen Wolken leicht bedeckte Sternenmeer hinein, der an seiner Seite verweilenden Frau sein strahlendstes Lächeln offenbarend. „Du hast dein Lehrgeld doch schon tausendfach bezahlt. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich dir."

Mit diesen mysteriösen Worten verabschiedete der junge Mann seine Begleiterin am Rande des düsteren Waldes, der ihr, in einer kalten Brise des Nachtwindes ein ermunterndes Rascheln seiner zahlreichen Äste schenkend, sein freundlichstes Gesicht zeigte, bevor Ranma sich mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht verband und in ihr vor ihren Augen verschwand. Freudig lächelnd und doch nachdenklich wanderte Akane mit festem Schritt durch denselben Wald, der sich, seit sie ihn das erste Mal betreten hatte, so erheblich verändert hatte, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, denselben Pfad zu beschreiten, der sie wieder in ihr geliebtes, sicheres, aber seltsam unvertrautes Heim geleiten sollte, und wunderte sich über die Ereignisse des letzten Tages, die sie nicht gänzlich zu begreifen schien, sodass sie ihre Füße unbemerkt bis vor ihre Haustüre trugen, bevor sie aus ihren Gedanken schreckte. Zögerlich erhob sie ihre Hand, klopfte ob der späten Stunde sachte an der Türe und öffnete sie.

„Akane, mein Schatz, bist du das?", drang ihr die Stimme ihres Vaters aus der absoluten Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes entgegen, der ihr einen unnatürlichen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, sodass sie schnell zu dem beinahe vollständig abgenutzten Wachstummel einer Kerze griff und diese hastig anzündete, bis sie genug Licht in die Dunkelheit zauberte, dass sie ihre zwei Schwestern und ihren Vater am Tisch des Wohnraumes sitzen sehen konnte. „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?"

„Ich bin es, Vater, deine Tochter Akane!", rief die junge Frau verletzt und verwirrt aus, bevor sie begriff, dass das Kerzenlicht zwar ihren frisch gewaschenen Körper, der in ein neues, wunderschönes, weißes Kleid gehüllt war, das ihre Familie nicht erkennen konnte, aber nicht ihre erleichtert lächelnden Züge erhellte, sodass sie die Kerze ein wenig höher hob, bis sie das erstaunte Keuchen ihrer Schwestern vernahm. „Was macht ihr alle denn so spät noch hier am Tisch? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet?"

„Doch, Akane, wir haben auf dich gewartet", antwortete ihre große Schwester mit einem berechnenden und neidischen Blick auf das weiße Kleid, das ihre kleine Schwester so stolz trug. „Und ich denke, wir müssen gar nicht fragen, wie es gelaufen ist, denn von wo sonst als von diesem grauenhaften Zauberer solltest du dieses Kleid bekommen haben? Du stehst also noch immer unter seinem Zauber."

„Er ist nicht grauenhaft, Nabiki!", verteidigte die junge Frau ihren Meister gereizt und warf ihrer Schwester einen dunklen Blick zu. „Und ich stehe auch unter keinem Zauber! Wie oft soll ich euch das noch erklären? Ich versuche euch doch nur zu zeigen, dass er eine ganz normale Person ist!"

„Aber wenn du nicht unter einem Zauber stehst, warum hast du dann dieses wunderschöne Kleid von ihm bekommen, Akane?", fragte nun auch die älteste Schwester der schwarzhaarigen Frau sanft. „Er hat es dir sicherlich nicht nur geschenkt, weil du nett zu ihm warst."

„Nein, er hat mir das Kleid nicht gegeben, weil ich nett zu ihm war; es gibt eine Abmachung zwischen Ranma und mir, Vater", flüsterte Akane ängstlich, setzte die Kerze vor dem skeptisch blickenden Ältesten der Familie ab, und nahm seine rechte Hand wärmend in ihre beiden Hände. „Ich habe dich noch nie um etwas gebeten, Vater, aber heute flehe ich dich an, diese Abmachung zu genehmigen. Es ist, dieses Kleid, er hat es mir gegeben, nachdem ich ihn gebeten habe, mich als Lehrling aufzunehmen, dass jeder weiß, dass ich zu ihm gehöre. Vater, bitte lasse mich diesen Weg gehen!"

Für einige wenige Sekunden nach den Worten der jungen Frau, breitete sich eine unnatürliche Stille unaufhaltsam in der kleinen Hütte aus, bis sie eine undurchbrechbare gläserne Barriere zwischen der Rednerin und den Schweigenden ausgebildet hatte, die mit den letzten Tönen der flehenden Frau immer schneller schwang und schließlich in tausend gläserne Stücke zerbarst, als ihr Vater das Wort ergriff, und somit das Verbindungstor zweier unterschiedlicher Welten durchbrach, die für immer und einen Tag getrennt waren.

„Du weißt, wir können uns die Ausbildung nicht leisten, vor allem nicht bei einem Zauberer, dem wir zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet sind", merkte der ältere Mann vorsichtig an, während seine beiden größten Töchter ihn schweigend, aber gespannt anstarrten. „Wie willst du die Ausbildung also bezahlen?"

„Ich will kein Geld von mir", antwortete ihm seine jüngste Tochter atemlos. „Er ist einsam und wird gemieden; er wünscht sich nichts mehr als Gesellschaft, glaube ich, und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich hätte ihm auch Gesellschaft geleistet, wenn er mich als Lehrling abgelehnt hätte, denn er ist ein wirklich freundlicher, liebenswürdiger Mann, egal ob Zauberer oder nicht."

„Nun gut, aber du wirst uns hier fehlen; wer soll deine Pflichten in der Hausarbeit übernehmen, wenn du nicht da bist? Wir kommen doch bereits mit dir kaum über die Runden", argumentierte der schwarzhaarige Mann müde und sichtlich angeschlagen, seiner Tochter den Wunschtraum zu verwehren. „Wir brauchen dich hier, Akane."

„Ich weiß", antwortete die junge Frau mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, das selbst Berge aus reinem Eis der nördlichsten Regionen ihrer Heimat erwärmen hätte können, und kniete sich vor ihren Vater, seine rechte Hand noch immer in ihren warmen Händen vergraben, nieder. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde keinen Tag vor der dritten Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang zu ihm gehen und jeden Abend zu euch zurückkehren, sodass ich meine Pflichten erfüllen und euch helfen kann. Außerdem könnt ihr meine Essensrationen unter euch aufteilen, denn Ranma besteht darauf, dass ich mit ihm zu Abend und zu Mittag esse. Es wird euch also nur mehr helfen als schaden, dass ich eine Lehre bei ihm beginne, Vater."

„Ich weiß dennoch nicht", sagte der alte Mann skeptisch, doch seine Tochter spürte deutlich, wie ihn nicht nur ihre Argumentation, sondern auch ihr strahlendes Lächeln und ihre freudestrahlenden Augen erweichten und drückte mit flatterndem Herzen seine Hand, ihm versichernd, dass ihr nichts passieren würde, dass sie diesem Mann mit vollem Herzen vertraute, dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschte als sein Lehrling zu sein, und bewegte ihn somit, obgleich seine Angst vor den scheinbar übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten des Einsiedlers nicht besiegt waren, zu einem resignierenden Nicken. „Erzähle bitte noch niemanden, was du tust, bis ich die Dorfbewohner von deiner Entscheidung unterrichtet habe; und nun gehe ins Bett, schließlich musst du morgen früh aufstehen, um deine Arbeiten zu erledigen, bevor du zu deiner Ausbildung gehst."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, einem Abschiedskuss auf die Wange ihres Vaters und einem hastigen Wunsch nach einer geruhsamen Nacht verabschiedete sich die junge Frau von ihren verwirrt schweigenden Schwestern und ihrem resignierend lächelnden Vater, bevor sie lächelnd in den Nebenraum verschwand, der ihren Schwestern und ihr als Schlafkammer diente, schloss die leichte Holztüre, lehnte sich gegen sie und presste ihre flache Hand fest gegen ihre Brust, um ihr vor Aufregung wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, das mit jedem Gedanken an den jungen Zauberer jedoch trotz ihrer Bemühungen ein wenig schneller schlug und so ihren Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufzwang. Glücklich schloss sie ihre Augen und beschloss nach kurzer Zeit, als das Pochen ihres Herzens langsam nachzulassen schien, sich schlafen zu legen, während ihre älteste Schwester ihrem Vater die Frage stellte, die auch ihn verfolgte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige getan hast?", fragte Kasumi besorgt, nachdem die drei Familienmitglieder einige Minuten schweigend über die seltsame Entwicklung der Ereignisse nachgedacht hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kasumi, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ihr erschöpft, während er sich am Tisch abstützend aufstand. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich meinen kleinen Schatz seit dem Tod eurer Mutter nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen habe. Sie wäre diesem Weg auch gefolgt, wenn ich es ihr verboten hätte, denke ich, denn sie ist eurer Mutter sehr ähnlich und ihr wisst, wie sie war. Gute Nacht, meine Lieben."

Mit diesem Worten blies der Hausherr das Feuer des Wachstummels aus und verließ den Wohnraum in die Küche, in der sich sein Bett befand, während er seine beiden Töchter am dunklen Tisch zurück ließ. Unbeweglich starrte die älteste Frau der Familie auf die ausgeblasene Kerze, deren flackernde Flamme in ihre Augen eingebrannt war und noch in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit deutlich für sie zu erkennen war, und seufzte traurig, als sie den Blick ihrer kleinen Schwester auf sich spürte und ihre nicht gestellte Frage mit tiefer Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme beantwortete.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Nabiki", flüsterte sie. „Ich fürchte aber, dass er sie schrecklich verletzen wird, denn sie steht noch immer unter seinem Zauber, dem stärksten Zauber der Welt, dem Zauber der Liebe."

Als Akane am nächsten Tag erwachte, vernahm die junge Frau das wunderschöne Orchester der Nacht, dessen Solist ihr liebstes Stück fehlerfrei mit solcher Leidenschaft vortrug, dass sie vor Aufregung nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, bis wenige Momente später die aufgehende Sonne ihrem ewigen Gegenspieler Respekt zollte und mit ihren Tieren der Symphonie der Stille einen tosenden Beifall bot, der bald die anderen Bewohnern der Hütte aufweckte. Hastig zog sich die schwarzhaarige Frau an und widmete sich mit Feuereifer ihren Aufgaben, die sie so schnell erledigt hatte, dass sie wenig später zu ihrem Meister aufbrechen konnte, der mit sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln in seiner Hütte erwartete.

„Du bist früher hier als ich erwartete habe", merkte er an und bot ihr einen Platz am Tisch an, nachdem er die Schriftrollen, die auf ihm ausgebreitet waren, auf einem der Regale verstaut hatte. „Hast du schon alle deine Arbeiten erledigt?"

„Ja", antwortete sie nervös, während sie unter dem Tisch ihre Hände knetete, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Keine Angst, du musst nicht nervös sein", versicherte er ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, da ihm die Nervosität der jungen Frau keinesfalls entgangen war, und blickte ihr tief in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. „Wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass du diese Ausbildung schaffen würdest, hätte ich dich nicht als meinen neuen Lehrling aufgenommen. Ich sehe großes Potential in dir! Leider können wir deine Ausbildung noch nicht beginnen, da dein Körper noch zu schwächlich ist, und doch wird dich heute, in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen, je nachdem, wie schnell du bist, die schwerste Aufgabe deiner Ausbildung erwarten."

Verlegen ob des unerwarteten Lobes, verwirrt ob der scheinbar widersprüchlichen Aussage, und verzweifelt ob der erwarteten Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe, kämpfte die junge Frau einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen ihre Nervosität und ihre Gefühle, die in ihrem Herzen, einem tobenden Sturm gleich, eine erbitterte Schlacht führten, und damit ihre temperamentvolle Ader bestimmten, die sie jedoch in der Gegenwart ihres Meisters zu verbergen suchte. Der tosende Sturm ihres Herzens hatte sie weit hinaus in das wild schäumende Meer getragen, in dem sich nur eine einzige Insel vor dem sicheren Ertrinken zu retten vermochte, doch je stärker sie gegen die Wellen anzukämpfen versuchte, desto weiter schien sich das rettende Ufer mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Mann auf ihm zu entfernen.

„Was muss ich machen?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Du musst nichts machen", erklärte der junge Mann schlicht und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit wirst du hier mit mir zu Mittag essen, jeden Abend, bevor du zu deiner Familie zurückkehrst, wirst du hier mit mir zu Abend essen, in den zwischenzeitlichen Stunden wirst du dich deiner einzigen Aufgabe widmen, bis du sie gemeistert hast und dein Körper stark genug ist, um mit deinem anschließenden Training zurechtzukommen. Komm mit mir!"

Langsam schritt der Zauberer zu seiner Haustüre, öffnete sie und ging durch die erste Reihe der Bäume hindurch zu einer kleinen Lichtung, in deren Mitte sich ein großer Stein befand, auf den er sich niederließ. Für wenige Sekunden schloss er schweigend seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, bis aus den niedrigen Ästen der umstehenden Sträucher und Bäume ein junges Reh brach, das sich vollkommen ohne Scheu dem jungen Zauberer näherte und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich möchte, dass du die Tiere dieses Waldes zu dir rufst, während du auf diesem Stein sitzt", erklärte der Zauberer, während das junge Reh wieder zwischen den Ästen verschwand, stand gähnend auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seiner Hütte, bevor er von den verwirrten Worten der jungen Frau zurückgehalten wurde.

„Aber wie soll ich das denn anstellen?"

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden, denn nur dann kannst du mit deiner Ausbildung weiterkommen", antwortete er ihr, ohne stehen zu bleiben und verschwand schließlich wie das Reh inmitten der Äste, sodass die junge Frau alleine auf der Lichtung verweilte.

„Toll! Und wie soll etwas finden, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wonach ich suche?", fragte die junge Frau in die Stille des Waldes hinein, doch bekam keine Antwort, und setzte sich schließlich wütend auf den Stein, schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief ein und aus, wie er es getan hatte, und wartete, doch nichts geschah.

Jeden Tag der nächsten Woche verbrachte die junge Frau auf dem unbequemen, kalten Stein, nur mit den Kleidern, die er ihr schenkte, und dem wärmenden Mantel bekleidet, der Kälte, die sie von ihrer Aufgabe abhalten wollte, trotzend, und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf die Tiere, die sie anlocken sollte, doch erreichte sie keinen Erfolg, jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendessen kehrte sie enttäuscht in die wunderschöne Hütte des Zauberers zurück, beantwortete seine Frage nach ihrem Fortschritt stets mit einem Kopfschütteln und versicherte ihm, sich am Tag noch mehr zu konzentrieren, jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendessen unterhielt sie sich mit dem jungen Mann, erzählte ihm von seiner Familie, von ihrem Leben im Dorf, von ihren Freunden, jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendessen lernte sie mehr über ihn, sein Leben an diesem verzauberten Ort, von seiner Freundlichkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit, jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendessen wurde sie ihm vertrauter, spürte das wohltuende Gefühl der Wärme in ihrem Herzen, das ihren Bauch so herrlich kribbeln ließ als ob sie aus den höchsten Höhen der Welt auf die Erde fallen und sicher in seinen Armen landen würde, stärker in ihr wachsen, jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendessen wünschte sie sich mehr, die Aufgabe schneller zu erledigen, um nicht mehr für all diese Stunden alleine sein zu müssen, um seine Seite nicht mehr verlassen zu müssen, wünschte sie sich immer mehr, dass die Mittagszeit und das Abendessen niemals enden müssten.

Während der nächsten Wochen wurde ihr anfangs schwächlicher Körper durch die üppige, ausgewogene Ernährung gesünder und stärker und füllte die wunderschönen Kleider, die sie sich ausgeliehen hatte, sodass sie bald zu jener Schönheit, die ihr der Spiegel aufgezeigt hatte, heranwuchs und von jungen wie alten Männern gleichsam bewundert, verehrt und umworben wurde, wenn sie in die Stadt kam, um ihrer Familie mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln, das ihre rubinroten Lippen jeden Tag, den sie mit dem jungen Mann verbringen durfte, zierte. Während sie in der Stadt die neugefundene Bewunderung der Männer stets höflich abtat, gab es einen Mann, der sie behandelte wie immer: Ranma. Gegenseitig strahlten sich die beiden jungen Erwachsenen eine Nähe und zugleich Ferne, eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft und gleichsam eine Unerreichbarkeit aus, dass sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, ungebrochen an den Lippen des anderen hingen und sich gleichzeitig in den Augen des anderen verloren.

Die kurzen Wintertage wurden mit jedem Tag, an dem Akane an ihrer Aufgabe saß, die sie nicht verstand und deshalb nicht lösen konnte, deren Lösung sie finden sollte, ohne zu wissen, nach was sie suchte, kürzer. Nach über einem Monat des Versuchens und Scheiterns sprach Ranma schließlich beiläufig während eines Mittagessens die Worte aus, die sie mehr fürchtete als alles andere:

„Dein Körper ist nun kräftig genug, um deine weitere Ausbildung zu bestehen", erklärte der junge Mann lächelnd, während er die Teller in die Küche trug. „Wir werden anfangen, sobald du deine Aufgabe gemeistert hast, Akane."

„Verstanden", antwortete die junge Frau gequält, da sie wusste, dass sie sein Vertrauen in ihr Potential enttäuscht hatte, und schenkte ihm doch ein Lächeln, als er den Wohnraum wieder betrat. „Ich werde den Stein nicht eher verlassen, bis ich gefunden habe, wonach ich suche, auch wenn ich die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Tag und die Nacht danach dort verweilen muss!"

„Warte", wollte der Zauberer sie aufhalten, doch räusperte er sich zu spät, denn die schwarzhaarige, wunderschöne Frau war schon zur Türe hinaus in den Wald gestürmt, um sich ihrer Aufgabe zu stellen, und der junge Mann hauchte seine Warnung in den leeren Raum: „Nimm dir wenigstens etwas Warmes zum Anziehen mit, es wird heute das erste Mal in diesem Winter Schnee geben."

Wütend setzte sich die junge Frau auf den Stein und wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen der Tiere, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht richtig auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte, da jeder Schlag ihres Herzens mit einem schmerzhaften Pochen verbunden war, der ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Hastig versuchte sie, die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels hinfort zu wischen, da sie wusste, dass ihr nicht eine einzige Träne weiterhelfen würde. Sie hatte sich selbst enttäuscht, weil sie die Aufgabe hatte nicht lösen können, doch schlimmer trug, dass sie ihn glaubte enttäuscht zu haben. Diese Enttäuschung half ihr, den Sturm, der nun schon so lange in ihrem Herzen wütete, ein wenig zu besänftigen.

Mit dem Abebben des Sturmes in ihrem Herzen begann sie wahrzunehmen, dass es heute den ersten Schnee dieses Winters geben würde, doch wusste sie nicht, woher sie diese Erkenntnis erlangte, denn die graue Wolkendecke hatte bereits tagelang mit Schnee gedroht; und wenig später geschah es: die erste Schneeflocke des Winters schwebte langsam vor den Augen der jungen Frau in die Richtung des festgefrorenen Bodens und landete auf ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, auf der sie schnell zu Wasser wurde. Sie spürte den kalten Wassertropfen an ihrem Finger hinab gleiten und langsam von ihm auf den Boden tropfen, wo er zerschlug. Langsam blickte die junge Frau zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf und erblickte tausende Schneeflocken, die elegant zum Boden schwebten, sich in den Ästen der umliegenden Bäume verfingen oder mit ihren Geschwistern kollidierten. Der wunderschöne Anblick des ersten Schnees beruhigte das wilde Herz der jungen Frau mehr und mehr, bis der zuvor vor Gefühlen, Gedanken und Unsicherheiten tosende Sturm in ihrem Herzen zu einer lauen Winterbrise abgeschwächt, ihr Herz und ihren Verstand nicht länger beherrschte. Sie fühlte sich befreit, schloss mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ihre Augen und gab sich dem neugefundenen Gefühl des allumfassenden Friedens hin.

In der Schwärze ihrer geschlossenen Lider begann die junge Frau vor ihrem inneren Auge sich selbst inmitten der Dunkelheit auf einem Stein sitzend zu sehen. Zwar flackerte sie und verschwand ab und an, doch je mehr sich die junge Frau auf das Gefühl des Friedens in ihrem Herzen konzentrierte, desto deutlicher wurde sie selbst, bis plötzlich eine dunkelrote, an manchen Stellen grünrote Flamme um ihren Körper erschien, die, zwar nicht besonders groß, doch in alle Richtungen ausschlug, die jedoch die nun erscheinenden Schneeflocken unbeschadet durchdrangen. Verwirrt beobachtete die junge Frau das Schauspiel für wenige Sekunden, bis sie der unnatürlich laute Widerhall von auftretenden Schuhen von den Schneeflocken ablenkte und sie zwang, sich im Geiste umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer dort lief. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass sie nun nicht nur die Ausläufer des Waldes, sondern sogar die warme Holzhütte von Ranma in der Ferne zu erkennen glaubte, aus der der junge Zauberer gerade trat, etwas für sie Unsichtbares in den Händen haltend; auch ihn umgab eine Flamme, doch schlug diese nicht unkontrolliert aus, sondern befand sich wie eine zweite Haut Zentimeter über ihm und erstrahlte in einem satten Blau, das ihre dunkelrote Flamme beinahe durchsichtig erscheinen ließ. Hastig öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen und starrte ängstlich in die Richtung der Hütte.

„Ranma", rief sie laut in die Stille des Waldes hinein und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Sonne schon Stunden untergegangen sein musste, da sie undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umgab und sogar die Wolken, aus denen die Schneeflocken noch immer auf den mittlerweile von einer hohen weißen Schneeschicht bedeckten Boden fielen, nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. „Ranma, wenn du gerade hierher kommen solltest, dann habe ich dich gerade kommen sehen. Ranma, irgendwas Komisches passiert hier gerade!"

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schritt der in einen dicken Mantel gehüllte Zauberer durch die tief hängenden Äste eines der Bäume auf die noch immer auf dem Stein sitzende Frau zu, legte ihr einen zweiten dicken Mantel, den er in seinen Händen trug, um die Schultern und lächelte ihr freudestrahlend zu, während sie ihn verwirrt anstarrte.

„Du bist total durchgefroren", meinte der junge Mann erschreckt, als er seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange legte, um ihre Temperatur zu fühlen, und wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, als sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger sanft gegen die Lippen legte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Als er ihre Wange so sanft berührt hatte, hatte sich die kühle Winterbrise in ihrem Herzen schließlich gänzlich gelegt und sie hatte endlich verstanden, wonach sie gesucht hatte, nein, was sie hatte finden sollen: all die Zeit hatte sie nicht suchen sollen, auf dem Stein in all der Einsamkeit hatte sie ihr aufgewühltes Herz beruhigen sollen, um sich selbst zu finden, ohne zu suchen, nur hatte sie ihr Herz nicht bemerkt, weil sie zu durchdringend nach der Antwort auf eine nie gestellte Frage gesucht hatte; und nun hatte sie endlich verstanden, was er ihr hatte beibringen wollen. Sie hatte sich selbst gefunden und mit ihr hatte sie ihre Aura gefunden und nun verstand sie, warum so wenige Menschen in der Lage waren, sie zu benutzen, da sie sich nicht selbst fanden, was eine lange Zeit benötigte. Doch dies war nicht das Einzige, das sie in der Stille des Seins erfahren hatte. Ruhig schloss sie ihre Augen, suchte nach den Spuren der Leuchtkäfer, die ebenso wie die meisten Menschen eine unkontrollierte Aura besaßen, die sie leicht zu finden erlaubte, und umgarnte sie mit ihrer Aura, bis sie nicht länger widerstehen konnten, zu ihr zu kommen und zu leuchten.

Als Akane ihre Augen langsam wieder öffnete, sah sie hunderte der sonst schlafenden Glühwürmchen um Ranma und sich fliegen, und alle von ihnen leuchteten und summten nur für sie. Die einzige Lichtquelle in jenem düsteren Wald erleuchtete nur die lächelnden Gesichtszüge des Meisters und seiner Begleiterin. Langsam nahm die ihren Zeigefinger von seinen Lippen und legte ihre Hände stattdessen auf seine Brust, während sie aufstand und ihren Körper eng an seinen schmiegte. Seine Hände zogen sie noch enger an ihn, als er sie umarmte. Und dann, als die Glühwürmchen zu ihrem letzten Tanz in der Dunkelheit um die beiden Menschen ansetzten, verstand Akane auch das warme Gefühl, das sie ihm gegenüber empfand, jenes warmes Gefühl, das sie wünschen ließ, sich nie wieder von seiner Seite zu begeben, jenes warmes Gefühl, das sie so sehr liebte: sie liebte ihn.

Während die Leuchtkäfer nach und nach in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verblassten, stellte sich Akane auf ihre Zehenspitzen und wärmte ihre kalten Lippen an seinen, als sie ihn küsste. Für den kurzen Moment, bevor sie von ihm abließ und in seinen Armen aufgrund der Anstrengung einschlief, fühlte sie sich so geborgen wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, so warm, so am richtigen Platz. Sie fühlte sich zu Hause bei dem Zauberer, bei dem Mann, den sie liebte.


	3. Entscheidungen

Behutsam schlug die junge Frau ihre müden Augenlider auf, schloss sie für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder, um sich den verbleibenden Schlaf sanft mit den Ballen ihrer Hände aus ihren hasselnussbraunen Augen zu wischen, setzte sich schließlich nach ausgiebigem Strecken auf und erstarrte, als sie ihre Umgebung das erste Mal seit ihrem Aufwachen bewusst wahrnahm: während ihre vorsichtig tastenden Hände die weiche, trockene Oberfläche des Mooses erkannten, erblickten ihre suchenden Augen einen ihr unbekannten Teil eines altehrwürdigen, dichten, dunklen Laubwaldes, auf einer seiner Lichtungen sie sich befand. Durch die in den schwindelerregenden Höhen des Firmamentes verschwimmenden Kronen der Bäume brach ein einzelner, wärmender Strahl reinsten Sonnenlichtes hervor und erhellte einen im Zentrum der Lichtung wachsenden Rosenbusch, dessen Zweige sich wie im Tanze umgarnend gen der Sonne rankten, um im spielenden Licht den einzigen Kontrast zur düsteren Glorie der dicht aneinandergereihten Eichenbäume zu bieten.

Verwundert beobachtete ebenjene schwarzhaarige Frau das sichtbare Erblühen des Rosenbusches im Licht der Sonne und näherte sich langsam dem Schauspiel der Natur, bis sie das warme Sonnenlicht erreichte, das in jede Pore ihres Körpers eindrang, um ihr Herz zu erwärmen, das, den herrlich blühenden roten Blütenblättern gleich, mit einem Gefühl der tiefen Zufriedenheit anzuschwellen schien. Mit einem lautlosen Lächeln schloss sie ihre Augen und vergaß für eine Sekunde in der Ewigkeit den Sinn ihrer selbst, sodass das Bild des stetig wachsenden Rosenbusches vor ihrem inneren Auge erblühte, das Bild zweier Fäden, miteinander verbunden bis in die fernen Regionen der höchsten Berge wachsend, sich umgarnend und doch niemals berührend, doch plötzlich verblasste das satte Blau des eines Zweiges und hinterließ nichts als ein schwächlich pulsierendes Rot inmitten der Schwärze ihres inneren Auges.

Hastig riss die junge Frau ihre Augen auf, als das warme Gefühl der Zuneigung wie das Wasser des Flusses des Vergessens aus ihrem Körper zu sickern schien, um den verblassenden Rosenbusch zu bewässern, und sie mit einer seelenlosen, kalten Leere inmitten eines schwarzen Raumes, dessen undurchdringlichen Wände bedrohlich von allen Seiten auf sie eindrangen, füllte, die sie vor Verzweiflung erschaudern ließ, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie an diesen dunklen Ort gekommen war; doch während sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie sie auf jene sonnenüberflutete Lichtung gelangt war, doch wusste sie nun, dass irgendetwas, das sie nicht zu fassen in der Lage schien, nicht stimmig war.

Langsam schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen, um sich von der unerträglichen Stille der Dunkelheit abzulenken, und versuchte, sich die Ereignisse des letzten Tages in Erinnerung zu rufen, ihre Zeit der Einsamkeit auf jenem harten, kalten Stein, ihre vom ersten Schnee des Winters forcierte Selbsterkenntnis, das stolze Lächeln ihres Meisters, das eine lichterlohe Flamme vor ihrem inneren Auge entbrennen ließ, die ihr Blut, das vor unerklärlicher Wärme wallte, in einen siedenden Feuerfluss verwandelte, der die schwächlich leuchtende Glut ihres Herzens entzündete, sodass das gefährlich züngelnde Feuer in ihrem Herzen den feuerspeienden Fluss ihres Blutes in jede Pore ihres Wesens trieb, und ihren vor winterlicher Kälte frierenden Körper erwärmte; und dann erkannte sie: wie konnte sie auf einer warmen, sonnendurchfluteten Lichtung sein, wenn der erste Schnee des Winters gefallen war?

Noch während ihr Verstand die erlangte Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten versuchte, glaubte der schwarzhaarige Lehrling, das ferne Trappeln tausender eisenbeschlagener Pferdehufe zu vernehmen, und drehte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre geschlossenen Augen in die tiefe Schwärze des Raumes blickten und dort für einen erschreckenden Augenblick die turmhohen Zinnen einer ihr unbekannten, von geschichtslosen Rittern belagerten Stadt zu sehen glaubten, bis sie ihre Augen ein drittes Mal vor Schreck öffnete und damit den Zauber ihres Traumes endgültig brach.

Verwirrt starrte Akane an die hölzerne Decke eines ihr unbekannten Raumes, bevor sie schläfrig gähnte, sich sinnlich streckte, und sich schließlich gemütlich aufsetzte, ihren Rücken gegen das hölzerne Ende des mit Stroh gefüllten Bettes, in dem sie geschlafen hatte, gelehnt. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als sie spürte, wie die warme Wolldecke von ihrem Körper rutschte, einen braunen Mantel offenbarend, der das weiße Kleid, das sie so gerne trug, nicht gänzlich bedeckte, da er nicht zugeknöpft war, während sie sich in dem fremden Zimmer umsah. Die von hölzernen Regalen voller fremdartiger Bücher gezierten Steinwände des Zimmers wurden nur von einem gläsernen Fenster, das den Blick auf den zugefrorenen See, dessen Eisschicht mit im Licht der spärlich durch die dichte Wolkendecke hervorblitzenden, aufgehenden Sonne glitzernden Pulverschnee bedeckt war, offen legte, und einer dicken, einen Spalt weit geöffneten Holztüre unterbrochen, durch die die fremde Stimme einer Frau in das Zimmer hereindrang.

Während ihr verschlafener Verstand versuchte, all die Reize, die auf die junge Frau einstürzten, zu verstehen, Realität von Traum zu trennen, nahm ein verschwommener Gedanke in den Tiefen ihres Seins festere Konturen an, und obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum, kämpfte sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Erinnerung des Vortages an, die jedoch, geschürt durch das Feuer in ihrem Herzen, den sinnlosen Kampf gewann, und sich das Gehör der jungen Frau verschaffte. Deutlicher und deutlicher, doch zugleich mit jedem Versuch des genauen Erkennens verschwommener, einem in allen Farben des sichtbaren Spektrums erstrahlenden Regenbogen gleich, der so nah schien, und doch niemals erreichbar sein würde, erinnerte sich Akane an den sanften Kuss, den sie ihrem Meister gegeben hatte, und errötete, obgleich nicht gänzlich sicher, ob nicht geträumt, bis unter ihre Haarspitzen.

„Tut mir schrecklich Leid, der Herr, aber Meister Ranma residiert momentan nicht hier", rissen die leisen, vergnügten Töne einer unverkennbar weiblichen Stimme die junge Frau aus ihren verwirrenden Gedanken. Neugierig, da sie Ranma noch nie von einer anderen Frau hatte sprechen hören, stieg sie aus dem weichen Bett und schlich lautlos zur angelehnten Türe, sodass sie hindurchspitzen konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.

Der Anblick, der sich Akane bot, war jedoch so befremdlich, dass sie beinahe aufkeuchte und anschließend ein Knurren unterdrücken musste, indem sie sich auf ihren Zeigefinger biss: vor der dicken Holztüre der Hütte sah die junge Frau das grobschlächtige, vernarbte Gesicht eines beeindruckend großen und muskulösen Ritters, dessen Körper gänzlich in einer silbern glänzenden Rüstung verborgen war, an deren Seite eine braune, lederne Scheide hing, die auf ein enormes, einhändiges Schwert andeutete, und dessen schulterlanges, verdrecktes braunes Haar lose von seinem Kopf, der nur sichtbar war, da der Ritter seinen Topfhelm abgenommen hatte und ihn nun in der Hand hielt, hinab fiel; doch es war nicht der Anblick des mächtigen Ritters, der der jungen Frau eiserne Ketten um ihren Brustkorb legte, sodass das Atmen beschwerlich anstrengend wurde, und giftige Pfeile in ihr Herz schoss, die ihren Verstand zu vernebeln drohten, nein, es war der Anblick der jungen Frau, die in der Türschwelle des Hauses stand, der Akane jene verletzenden Gefühle vermittelte.

Das lange, volle, rötliche, kastanienbraune Haar der jungen Frau, das wie eine Kaskade von ihren zarten, schmalen Schultern fiel, bedeckte das sattblaue Oberkleid, das lose, doch fest über ihren Schultern hing, bis zu ihren betont weiblichen Hüften, an denen sich das Oberkleid nach vorne öffnete, um das weiße, bis zu ihren geschmeidigen Knöcheln reichende Unterkleid zu offenbaren, das ebengleich die nackte Haut ihrer Arme bis zu den Ellbogen bedeckte, von denen ebenso weiße, seidene Handschuhe den restlichen Arm und ihre Hände mit weichem Stoff überzogen. Die junge Frau war von solch unübertroffener Schönheit, dass Akane sich wunderte, wie der Ritter es vermochte, ihrem Charme nicht sofort zu unterliegen, da selbst sie ihre Augen nicht von ihr richten konnte, und so die leise gegrummelte Antwort des Mannes nicht zu vernehmen im Stande war.

„Nein, der Herr", antwortete die verlockende Frau mit einem schmeichlerischen Lächeln, „das hier ist nur eines der vielen Besitztümer meines Herrn. Ich weiß leider nicht, in welchem seiner Besitze er sich momentan aufhält, aber der Herr kann gerne hier auf ihn warten, wenn er möchte."

„Nein", brummte der Mann in seiner tiefen Stimme und drehte sich abrupt um. „Meine Männer und ich reiten sofort weiter. Wir müssen unserem Lehnherren Bericht erstatten. Sag deinem Meister, dass wir hier waren."

„Aber natürlich, der Herr", versicherte sie ihm und folgte seiner riesigen Gestalt durch die Türe, die sie sofort hinter sich schloss. „Wenn der Herr erlauben möge, begleitet ihn meine Wenigkeit bis zur Grenze des Waldes."

Langsam schlich Akane zurück zum Bett und ließ sich auf das weiche Stroh fallen, während ihr Verstand raste und ihr Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlug. Tausende Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, Fragen, warum sie in seinem Bett schlief, wo er war, wer sie war, und obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Angelegenheit war, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben durfte, ihrem Meister zu sagen, zu erklären, oder gar zu verbieten, dass sie keine Gefühle für ihn hegen durfte, sie, die sie nur durch seine Gnade und Gutmütigkeit sein Lehrling sein konnte, und doch drohte ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich mit dieser Frau vergnügte, in hunderte Stücke auseinanderzubrechen. Wütend hieb die junge Frau gegen das weiche Kissen, um kurz darauf ihr Gesicht in der wagen Hoffnung, den tobenden Sturm in ihrem Herzen ein wenig zu beruhigen, in ihm zu vergraben, während heiße Tränen in den groben Stoff versickerten.

Nach einigen, verzweifelten Momenten der Einsamkeit erinnerte sie sich jedoch an die allumfassende Stille des Waldes, die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer verwirrten Gedanken, die sie so mühsam zu kontrollieren gelernt hatte, und verschloss ihr Herz vor dem Sturm ihrer Gefühle, sodass die Quelle ihrer Tränen versiegte, und sie ruhig nachdenken konnte. Sie wusste, dass er nicht ihr gehörte, sie wusste, dass er tun konnte, was er wollte, sie wusste, dass er ein Leben hatte, dem er sich widmete, wenn sie sich nicht in seinem Haus aufhielt, und hatte bereits seit Tagen befürchtet, dass es auch eine Frau in seinem Leben gäbe, und sie wusste, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe für ihre Gefühle machen konnte, sodass sie sich widerwillig entschloss, ihre Gefühle verschlossen zu halten, ihn zu vergessen, obwohl sie jeden Tag mit ihm würde verbringen.

Langsam drehte die junge Frau ihr von Tränen geschmücktes Gesicht zum Fenster, sodass sie das hoffnungslose Unterfangen, die gläsernen Perlen ihres Schmerzes für alle Ewigkeit in den diamanten Palast ihres Herzens zu verbannen, beginnen konnte, und blickte sehnsüchtig durch das Glas in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, an die neue Welt, die sie durch ihre Selbsterkenntnis geöffnet hatte, denkend, die sie nun betreten durfte. Nur wenige Momente hielt sie dieser tröstende Gedanke an ihre neuen Erfahrungen gefangen, bevor sie das leise Knarren der sich öffnenden Haustüre vernahm, gefolgt von einem beinahe unhörbaren, männlichen Seufzer und dem abschließenden Zufallen der Türe. Hastig setzte sich die junge Frau auf und schlüpfte aus dem Mantel, um ihrem Meister die Vorzüge ihres weißen Kleides zu zeigen, schalt sich sofort dafür, als sie sich an ihre eigene Entscheidung erinnerte, doch bevor sie ihren Fehler beheben konnte, öffnete sich die Türe zum Schlafraum bereits einen spaltbreit.

„Akane?", hauchte der junge Mann leise, während er seinen Kopf vorsichtig in das Zimmer schob, um zu sehen, ob sein Lehrling bereits aufgewacht war, und erstarrte, als er die junge Frau in seinem Bett sitzen sah. Er hatte den Wandel ihres Wesens während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit vergnügt beobachtet, das Verblassen ihrer wilden Schönheit zugunsten einer gepflegten Anmut, deren Liebreiz die Herrlichkeit sämtlicher adliger Damen auf den Höfen des Königs in den Schatten stellte, das Zähmen ihrer Sturheit durch die erwachende Erkenntnis ihrer selbst, das gelegentliche Aufflackern eines gewaltigen Feuers in ihren Augen, das ihr Potential unterstrich, doch der Anblick, der sich ihm darbot, übertraf all dies.

Während sie seiner ungestellten Frage antwortete, indem sie ihren Kopf fragend schief legte, sog der junge Mann die unverkennbar weiblichen Reize seines Lehrlings staunend ein. Ihre rubinroten Lippen, die sie sich aufgrund der trockenen Luft sinnlich leckte, um ein Aufplatzen zu verhindern, schenkten ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln, ihre samtenen Hände legten sich reizend übereinander, als sie ihre Arme ausgiebig nach vorne streckte, sodass ihr innerhalb des letzten Monats offensichtlich gewachsener Busen noch mehr betont wurde, als dies das Kleid bereits tat, während der linke Träger ihres Kleides langsam an ihrer Schulter hinab glitt, bis sich der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes ebengleich entlang der schmalen, doch runden Hüften der Frau bis zu ihren weißen, unbedeckten Beine senkte, und er den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, versuchte, hinunterzuschlucken, als er das gefährlich züngelnde Feuer in ihren blitzenden Augen zu erkennen glaubte.

„Ich sehe, du bist wach", meinte er langsam, das schnelle Pochen seines Herzens ignorierend.

„Ja", antwortete sie ihm lächelnd, da ihr seine Blicke nicht entgangen waren, und stand ein zweites Mal an diesem kuriosen Tag auf. „Was ist eigentlich gestern passiert?"

„Du hast die schwierigste Aufgabe gelöst, die dich in deiner Lehre erwarten wird", sagte er stolz, betrat, gekleidet in einem schwarzen, an den obersten Knöpfen geöffneten Hemd, sodass die junge Frau seinen breiten Brustkorb sehen konnte, dessen Anblick ihr ein zartes Rot auf die Wangen zauberte, sein Schlafzimmer, ging auf die junge Frau zu, und legte ihr fürsorglich seine kalte Hand auf ihre Wangen. „Leider hast du dich dabei ein bisschen übernommen und Fieber bekommen, sodass ich dich die Nacht hierbehalten musste. Jetzt scheint aber alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein, denn deine Temperatur ist wieder gefallen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, besser als je zuvor", babbelte sie, um die sanfte Berührung seiner rauen Hände auf ihrer Wange zu überspielen, die sie stärker erröten ließ als sein Anblick. „Aber wo hast du geschlafen?"

„Nun ja", zögerte der junge Mann, während er seine Hände von ihren Wangen nahm, und Akane meinte, eine leichte Rotschattierung auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen, als er fortfuhr: „Ich hatte nicht mehr genügend Stroh, um mir ein neues Bett zu machen, also habe ich mich einfach zu dir gelegt. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

„Das ist wunderbar!", brach es aus der jungen Frau hervor, da es bedeutete, dass ihr Meister nicht bei der mysteriösen Frau geschlafen hatte, realisierte jedoch zu spät die Implikation ihrer ausgerufenen Worte, die in Verbindung mit ihrer Aussage, dass sie noch nie besser geschlafen hatte, womöglich eine vollkommen falsche Bedeutung für den perplex schweigenden jungen Mann ergab, doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie das Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen sollte. „Ich meine, ich wollte sagen, dass es, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, in, in Ordnung ist!"

„Eh, gut", stellte der Zauberer zögernd fest und schlug schließlich nach kurzem Schweigen vor: „Warum machst du dich nicht ein wenig frisch, und ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit das Frühstück vor?"

Dankbar nickend folgte sie dem jungen Mann in die Küche, in der sie sich Gesicht und Arme mit kaltem Wasser wusch, während er das Brot schnitt, und aus einem winzigen Raum, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, da die kleinen Holztüre neben der Wasserpumpe für ungeübte Augen beinahe unsichtbar war, und wohl als Kühlraum diente, Butter, Fleisch, Früchte und Milch für das Frühstück. Schweigend setzten sich die beiden jungen Erwachsenen an den hölzernen Tisch im kühlen Wohnraum, da Ranma den Kamin nicht entzündet hatte, beide tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, und aßen das Mahl, bis Akane das Schweigen mit einer Frage brach.

„Ich weiß, es ist anmaßend zu fragen, aber könnte ich heute vielleicht früher nach Hause gehen? Ich bin gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen, und meine Familie macht sich sicherlich Sorgen um mich", fragte die junge Frau vorsichtig, die Reaktion des Zauberers genau beobachtend.

„Nein", antwortete er ihr langsam und richtete seinen Blick das erste Mal seit dem Beginn des Frühstückes auf die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, und brachte ihre stummen Proteste mit einem Lächeln zum Verstummen. „Du wirst nicht früher gehen, du wirst jetzt gleich nach dem Frühstück nach Hause gehen, da ich heute in das Dorf muss, um einige Bestände nachzukaufen. Und auf dem Weg ins Dorf kannst du mir all die Fragen stellen, die dir auf dem Herzen liegen."

„Was? Wie?", stammelte die junge Frau verdutzt und beobachtete, wie der junge Mann den Tisch geschickt abräumte, und die leeren Teller in die Küche brachte, während er ihr antwortete.

„Deine Aura verrät dich", wehte seine vom Wasser, das auf der Pumpe der Küche lief, gedämpfte Stimme aus der Küche. „Menschen können zwar Fragen zurückhalten, aber ihre Aura schlägt dennoch meistens nach dem Menschen aus, dem sie die Fragen stellen wollen; und bevor du fragst: ja, es könnte auch andere Gründe haben, aber du warst den ganzen Morgen schon in Gedanken versunken, also wusste ich, dass dich etwas bedrückt."

„Kannst du mir das beibringen?", fragte die junge Frau beeindruckt, als ihr Meister mit zwei Mänteln in der Hand zurückkehrte.

„Aber natürlich, das ist die nächste Stufe deiner Ausbildung", sagte er und half ihr beim Anziehen ihres braunen Mantels, bevor Meister und Lehrling die Hütte am See verließen, um das Dorf am Rande des Waldes zu besuchen.

Einmütig liefen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen durch jenen altehrwürdigen Wald, der sich seit dem ersten Besuch der schwarzhaarigen Frau so sehr verändert hatte, dass sie kaum mehr glauben konnte, in ebenjenem Wald zu laufen. Die tief hängenden, einst so bedrohlich wirkenden Zweige der Nadelbäume waren nun mit einer dünnen Schicht von purem Pulverschnee bedeckt, und schienen die Besucher des Waldes freundlich zu grüßen, das stark ausgeprägte Wurzelwerk der Bäume schien einen Pfad für sie zu formen, auf dem sie ungestört wandern konnten, und die dicht aneinandergereihten Stämme öffneten einen Durchgang für sie, während die junge Frau ihrem Begleiter Frage um Frage stellte.

„Ganz ruhig, Akane", lachte Ranma, als sein Lehrling Luft holte, um weitere Fragen zu stellen, und unterbrach ihren Fragenmarathon dadurch. „Ich kann dir doch keine Frage beantworten, wenn du mir so viele auf einmal stellst! Aber da es dich so sehr zu interessieren scheint, werde ich dir die Grundzüge deiner weiteren Ausbildung erläutern: als erstes wirst du lernen, deine Aura zu kontrollieren, denn ohne Kontrolle wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, alle Fassaden zu begreifen und anzuwenden. Dass du es geschafft hast, die Tiere zu dir zu rufen, zeugt bereits von einer gewissen Kontrolle über deine Aura, aber um der Herr all deiner Wesenszüge zu werden, müssen wir deinen Geist, und damit deinen Körper stählen, denn nur in einem gesunden Körper kann ein gesunder Geist wohnen."

„Gut", murmelte die junge Frau verlegen, ihre Wangen gerötet von der Erinnerung an die Tiere, die sie gerufen hatte, bevor sie ihn geküsst hatte, jenen Kuss, den er mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, ob eines Kompliments verlegen zu sein", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann freundlich, da er die geröteten Wangen der jungen Frau sah, aber nicht zu verstehen vermochte, warum sie verlegen war. „Nachdem du gelernt hast, deine Aura vollständig zu kontrollieren, werde ich dich darin unterrichten, sie in den verschiedensten Bereichen gezielt einzusetzen."

„Was für Bereiche denn?", fragte Akane angespannt, den Blick keine Sekunde vom Gesicht ihres Meisters gerichtet.

„Mit ein bisschen Übung wirst du beispielsweise in der Lage sein, mit Leichtigkeit einen Lügner zu erkennen, wenn er nicht perfekte Kontrolle über sich selbst hat", beantwortete ihre neuerliche Frage geduldig und deutete auf eine am Rande seines Blickfeldes vorbeihuschende Wildkatze, die offenbar auf der späten Jagd nach Beute war. „Weißt du, warum Katzen stets so skeptisch sind? Sie sind fähig, die Aura der sie umgebenden Lebewesen zu sehen, und erkennen daher, dass jedes Lebewesen lügt. Deshalb verbringen sie ihre Zeit lieber alleine oder mit jenen, die ihnen wohl gesonnen sind, denn sie wissen, wem sie vertrauen können. Diese Kleine hier hat sich uns nur deswegen genähert, ohne ihre Deckung zu wahren, da sie wusste, dass wir ihr keinen Schaden zufügen wollten, und konnte deshalb ihre Beute erlegen. Du siehst also, es bringt unerdenkliche Vorteile mit sich, seine Aura zu beherrschen."

„Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen", stimmte die junge Frau zu und stellte wissensdurstig die nächste Frage: „Was noch?"

„Du wirst beispielsweise erkennen, wenn du am Ziel deiner Reise bist", flüsterte der Zauberer und blieb stehen, um seinem Lehrling in die Augen zu blicken.

„Wie das?", fragte sie gespannt und blieb neben ihm stehen, den Blick starr auf seine azurblauen Augen gerichtet.

„Indem du deine Augen aufmachst", meinte er scherzhaft und deutete auf den schlichten Holzwall, mit dem das kleine Dorf, aus dessen an den Hütten angebrachten Kaminen spiralenförmig Rauch austrat, der die Geschäftigkeit der Farmer zu solch früher Stunde andeutete. „Wir sind da. Ich werde nur einige Dinge einkaufen, und dann wieder in mein Heim zurückkehren. Bitte komme morgen zur selben Zeit zu meiner Hütte, dann werden wir deine Ausbildung fortsetzen."

Bevor sich der schwarzhaarige Mann jedoch auf den verbleibenden Weg zum Dorf machen konnte, wurde er von den schmalen Händen seiner Begleiterin zurückgehalten, die seinen Mantel verlegen festhielt, während sie auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen blickte. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen, hoffend, dass sie keine Grenze überschritt, atmete sie die kalte Morgenluft, die sie bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte, da sie die Worte ihres Zauberers gefangen gehalten hatten, tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, und sprach sich in ihrem Geiste den nötigen Mut zu, um ihm die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Wenn wir schon einmal gemeinsam im Dorf sind, hättest du dann vielleicht Lust, ich meine, du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, aber würdest du vielleicht gerne, ich meine, magst du heute Abend vielleicht bei uns, ich meine, bei meiner Familie essen, als kleiner Dank sozusagen, als Dank für alles, was du für uns, für mich getan hast?", fragte sie, ohne ihren Blick vom gefrorenen Erdboden auf ihn zu richten.

„Ich weiß nicht, Akane. Eigentlich esse ich nur mein eigenes Essen bei mir zu Hause, und außerdem bezweifle ich, dass deine Familie mich gerne in ihrem Haus sehen würde", antwortete er ihr, als er ihre Enttäuschung mit fast allen Sinnen vernahm; ein beinahe unhörbarer Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen, während sich ihr Griff, mit dem sie seinen Mantel festgehalten hatte, lockerte, ihre Schultern sanken, und sich die Ausstrahlung ihrer selbst verringerte, sodass der junge Mann widerstrebend einlenkte. „Aber ich denke, eine Ausnahme wird nicht schaden, oder?"

Leise und langsam schob Akane die Türe zum Haus ihrer Familie auf und schlüpfte lautlos durch den schmalen Spalt, um niemanden aufzuwecken und peinlichen Fragen auszuweichen, doch als sie ihren schlanken Körper in das Haus bugsiert hatte, sah sie sofort, dass sich ihre zwei Schwestern und ihr Vater bereits zum Frühstück am Essenstisch versammelt hatten. Flehentlich blickte sie auf ihre ältere Schwester, die ihr Eintreffen als erstes bemerkt hatte, vergeblich hoffend, dass sie ihr die Möglichkeit geben würde, sich zu erklären, bevor sie fragte, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Ach, sieh mal an, wer sich da entscheidet, endlich nach Hause zu kommen", meinte Nabiki betont beiläufig mit einem neckischen Grinsen. „Akane! Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht? Wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht."

„Akane?", fragten ihr Vater und ihre älteste Schwester wie aus einem Munde, und drehten sich mit besorgten Blicken zur Haustüre um, vor der die junge Frau noch immer peinlich berührt stand, bevor Kasumi auf sie zu schritt. „Akane! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als du gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Was, wenn dich ein wildes Tier im Wald angefallen hätte? Aber du bist in Ordnung! Komm herein, setz dich!"

„Ist schon gut, Kasumi", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Frau beschwichtigend, als ihre Schwester sie in einen Stuhl am Tisch bugsierte. „Vater, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen bin, aber ich bin aufgrund der harten Ausbildung vollkommen erschöpft eingeschlafen, und erst heute Morgen aufgewacht."

„Ist schon gut, mein Schatz", meinte der Älteste der Familie freundlich und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter liebevoll in seine eigene. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder wohlbehütet in deinem Heim bist."

Beunruhigt durch das überschwängliche Willkommen und die fehlenden Fragen ihrer Schwestern nach ihrem gestrigen Aufenthalt beobachtete die junge Frau skeptisch ihre Familienmitglieder und glaubte alsbald, eine versteckte Nervosität hinter der Maske der Fröhlichkeit zu erkennen. Den dargereichten Teller dankend mit der Begründung, dass sie bereits gefrühstückt hatte, ablehnend, versuchte sie, ihr wild schlagendes Herz wie am Vortage zu beruhigen, all die Geschehnisse, alle Gedanken für den Moment zu verdrängen, um das Auge des Sturms in ihr zu finden, in dem jene Ruhe herrschte, die sie benötigte, um sich selbst zu finden, und damit zu erkennen, was vor sich ging. Als Akane ein letztes Mal tief durchatmete, um sich zu beruhigen, und gerade dabei war, ihre Augen zu schließen, um die Aura ihres Vaters zu suchen, flackerte diese schwächlich auf, um sofort wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden. Erstaunt hielt sie kurz inne, bevor sie verstand, dass sie ihre Augen nicht schließen musste, um sehen zu können, und füllte ihr Herz von Neuem mit jener eisigen Kälte, die die Ruhe mit sich brachte, bis sie das schwächliche Grün, das ihren Vater umgab und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm in die Augen blickte, züngelnd ausschlug, wieder erkennen konnte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als sie dasselbe züngelnde Phänomen auch bei ihren beiden Schwestern beobachtet hatte, wann immer sie ihnen in die Augen geblickt hatte, da sie annahm, dass es bedeutete, dass ihre Familie ihr etwas verheimlichte.

„Was meinst du?", antwortete ihre älteste Schwester ihrer Frage betont unbeschwert und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit ihrem Vater. „Was soll denn los sein?"

„Was los sein soll?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, und zählte an ihren Fingern auf, was sie so überraschte. „Zuerst seid ihr ungemein froh, dass ich heute früh nach Hause gekommen bin; gut, das mag tatsächlich nur Sorge gewesen sein, aber warum habe ich kein Wort des Tadels von euch gehört? Warum hat Nabiki noch kein Wort darüber verloren, dass ich heute Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen bin, da sie doch sonst immer an den neuesten Gerüchten interessiert und nicht weniger oft an derer Entstehung beteiligt ist? Warum seid ihr so nervös? Und wofür war dieser Blick zwischen euch beiden gerade?"

So resolut blickte die junge Frau in die Runde, dass sowohl ihr Vater als auch ihre älteste Schwester die dünn bestrichenen Brote von ihren Händen wieder auf die hölzernen Teller gleiten ließen und ihren Blick schweigend erwiderten, während Nabiki das Spektakel vergnügt grinsend beobachtete, das sie keineswegs daran hinderte, das Frühstück zu verspeisen. Nachdem sich das Schweigen wie eine Barriere über den gesamten Raum verteilt hatte, zerschlug die grinsende Frau das gläserne Tor zwischen den beiden Welten mit einem gespielten Seufzer, der die Blicke all ihrer Familienmitglieder auf sie richten ließ.

„Die Katze wird ja offensichtlich gleich aus dem Sack gelassen, nicht wahr?", stellte sie sachlich fest. „Kann ich dann wenigstens einen Kommentar über gestern Nacht abgeben?"

„Nein!", herrschten sie ihre Schwestern und ihr Vater zeitgleich an, bevor ihr Vater resigniert seufzte, und seine jüngste Tochter entschuldigend anblickte. „Ja, du hast Recht, mein Schatz, wir haben eine Überraschung für dich, aber da ich dir die Überraschung nicht verderben möchte, und auch nicht wüsste, wie ich es dir sagen sollte, musst du dich bis heute Abend gedulden."

„Heute Abend?", wiederholte die junge Frau langsam und überlegte angestrengt, warum sie an diesem Abend keine Überraschung haben wollte, bevor sie so abrupt aus ihrem Stuhl sprang, dass ihre Familie sie erschrocken anstarrte. „Heute Abend? Ich habe ganz vergessen, euch zu sagen, dass der Zauberer, ich meine, dass ich Ranma heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen habe! Könnt ihr mir nicht lieber gleich sagen, was die Überraschung ist? Heute Abend ist es nämlich ganz schlecht!"

„Nein", meinte ihr Vater nachdenklich und warf seiner ältesten Tochter einen unsicher fragenden Blick zu, die jedoch als Antwort ihren gesenkten Kopf schüttelte, sodass Akane die vermeintliche Bedeutung der Gestik der beiden Erwachsenen sofort durch einen Sturm ihrer Worte zu verdrängen versuchte.

„Ich kann Ranma nicht mehr ausladen!", rief sie aus, die Hände auf den Tisch stemmend. „Du weißt, ich kann das nicht tun, nachdem ich ihn überredet habe, zum Essen zu kommen! Nicht, nachdem wir ihm, nachdem ich ihm so viel schuldig bin! Vater, bitte!"

„Nein, Akane, du sollst deinen Meister nicht ausladen", verteidigte ihr Vater seine Worte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln ob ihrer aufbrausenden Art. „Es ist sogar besser, dass der Zauberer heute hier ist, wenn die Überraschung eintrifft, denn sie wird aller Voraussicht auch deine Lehre betreffen. Aber genug davon! Wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen, wenn wir bis heute Abend fertig werden wollen!"

Mit Feuereifer stürzte sich die junge Frau auf die alltäglichen häuslichen Arbeiten, doch obwohl sie schneller arbeitete als jemals in ihrem Leben zuvor schien weder die Arbeit weniger zu werden noch die Zeit schneller zu vergehen; vielmehr erschien es Akane, als ob die Zeit stehen blieb, während sie sehnsüchtig auf den Abend wartete, doch schließlich rief ihr Vater seine Töchter zu sich in die Wohnstube, um sie anzuweisen, Wasser vom Dorfbrunnen zu holen, damit sie sich für das Abendessen waschen konnten. Hastig und doch vorsichtig warf die schwarzhaarige Frau jenen weißen Mantel, den ihr Ranma bei ihrem ersten Treffen geliehen hatte, über ihre Schultern, die von ihrer Arbeitskleidung bedeckt waren, und machte sich mit ihren Schwestern auf den Weg zum Dorfplatz, auf dem sich der Brunnen befand.

„Also sag mal, Akane", begann Nabiki interessiert, während die drei Damen auf den ungewöhnlich leeren Dorfplatz traten, um das Wasser aus dem Brunnen zu holen. „Bis jetzt hast du immer mit den Details ziemlich gespart, aber wenn der Zauberer heute tatsächlich bei uns zu Abend isst, dann würde ich gerne vorher wissen, was mich erwartet; wie sieht er denn aus?"

„Hast du dich gefragt, warum der Dorfplatz zu dieser Stunde so verlassen ist?", antwortete Akane der Frage ihrer Schwester mit einer Gegenfrage, während sie den Eimer in den Brunnen warf, und sich nach wenigen Momenten an die Arbeit machte, die Kurbel zu betätigen, um das Wasser hervorzuholen, und erklärte ihrer Schwester, nachdem diese den Kopf geschüttelt hatte: „Der Platz ist so leer, weil unsere lieben Nachbarn schreckliche Angst vor dem Zauberer haben, und er dort drüben neben dem Ältesten des Dorfes steht und sich mit ihm unterhält."

Neugierig drehten sowohl Nabiki als auch Kasumi ihre Köpfe zu dem mit einem Kopfnicken ihrer Schwester angedeuteten Platz wenige Meter vom Dorfbrunnen entfernt, und betrachteten den Fremden, der ihnen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht aufgefallen war und sich wie auf einen Wink zu ihnen umdrehte, mit größtem Interesse. Hoch ragte der Zauberer über den vom Alter gebückten Ältesten auf, seine Augen verdeckt von einem tief in das Gesicht gezogenen, schwarzen Hut, der einen langen Schatten auf sein restliches Gesicht warf, sodass es schwer fiel, seinen Mund überhaupt auszumachen, sein schulterlanges, rabenschwarzes Haar lose auf einem ebengleich schwarzen, schweren Ledermantel liegend, der achtloser Eleganz über seinen Schultern lag, doch nicht zugeknöpft war, sodass sowohl sein schwarzes, reich verziertes Hemd als auch seine schwarze Hose, in deren Taschen er seine Hände vergraben hatte, sichtbar waren.

Als Akane den Eimer mit Wasser endlich hochgezogen und das Wasser in ihren Eimer umgefüllt hatte, drehte sie sich ihren Schwestern zu, die ihren Meister noch immer bewundern anstarrten, bis dieser seinen Hut für eine Sekunde aus seinem Gesicht zog, um seinen Lehrling lächelnd zuzublinzeln, bevor er sich mit dem in sein Gesicht fallenden Hut der Konversation mit dem alten Mann widmete. Sprachlos wandten sich Kasumi und Nabiki ihrer Schwester zu, die ihrem Zauberer noch immer kokett zulächelte, und stolperten synchron zwei Schritte zurück, als sie zu sehen glaubten, wie sich ihr weißer Mantel für den kurzen Moment, in dem sie ihr Lächeln aufrecht erhielt, in einem satten Rot färbte, bevor er wieder zurück zu seiner ursprünglichen Farbe wurde.

„Was ist los?", fragte die junge Frau unschuldig, als sie die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Schwestern sah, die sich verwirrt die Augen rieben, und fügte lächelnd an: „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass er nicht das Monster ist, für den ihn alle halten!"

Während die drei Frauen zurück zu ihrem Haus liefen, bemerkten sie, dass die ersten Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen, die in ihrer Anzahl und Intensität reichlich zunahmen, als sie sich für das Essen wuschen. Nachdem alles bereitet war, nahmen die Familienmitglieder wartend am einzigen Tisch des Hauses Platz, und nur kurz darauf klopfte es dreimal hart an der Türe. Hastig öffnete der Vater die Türe und betrachtete für wenige Momente die imposante Figur des Zauberers, die alles Getuschel der Schwestern sofort zum Schweigen brachte, bevor er ihn mit einer Verbeugung hereinbat.

„Willkommen, willkommen, der Herr!", begrüßte er Ranma, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, und wies ihn mit seiner rechten Hand an, am Tisch neben seiner jüngsten Tochter Platz zu nehmen, doch wurde überrascht, als der Zauberer ihm seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn zwang, sich aufzurichten, während er mit seiner linken Hand seinen schwarzen Hut abnahm.

„Bitte keine Verbeugungen vor mir, denn ich bin nicht Ihr Meister", ermahnte er ihn freundlich, als er in das Haus eintrat. „Hallo, Akane, und das müssen deine beiden Schwestern Kasumi und Nabiki sein. Ich glaube, wir hatten das Vergnügen bereits, uns auf dem Dorfplatz zu sehen."

Mit einem Lächeln trat er an den Tisch und begrüßte nacheinander die älteste, mittlere, und jüngste Tochter des Hauses mit einem eleganten Handkuss, sodass die drei Frauen erröteten, bevor er sich dem Herrn des Hauses zuwendete, der noch immer an der offenen Türe stand und wartete.

„Wollen Sie die Türe nicht zumachen?", fragte er höflich und wollte gerade seinen Mantel ablegen, als er das unverkennbare Geräusch eines vom Pferd absteigenden Reiters, gefolgt von klirrenden Schritten vernahm, um kurz darauf die massive Gestalt eines in einer eisenbeschlagenen Rüstung mit Schnabelhelm gekleideten Ritters zu erkennen, der unaufgefordert das Haus betrat und seinen Helm abnahm. „Was willst du hier? Ich wohne in der Hütte am See, wenn du mich also sprechen möchtest, dann komme morgen dort vorbei!"

„Hüte deine Zunge, Bauer!", mahnte der Ritter, dessen Schopf schwarzen Haares und junges Gesicht unter dem abgenommenen Helm zum Vorschein kamen. „Ist das eine Art, mit seinem Lehnsherren zu sprechen? Und warum sollte ich mit jemandem wie dir sprechen wollen?"

„Schweig still!", hauchte der junge Zauberer in seiner tiefen Stimme, die von überall und nirgends zugleich von den Wänden zu hallen schien, sodass sie laut und mächtig in der kleinen Hütte dröhnte, während er seinem mit vor Ehrfurcht mit Stille geschlagenen Gegenüber mit ausgestreckter Hand und erhobenem Zeigefinger gebot, sich nicht zu bewegen. „Für dieses eine Mal werde ich deiner Unhöflichkeit und Unwissenheit nachsehen, aber solltest du mir ein weiteres Mal mit solcher Unverschämtheit begegnen, dann gnade dir Gott, Ritter! Nun sprich, was willst du hier?"

„Akane", antwortete eine männliche Stimme, doch es war nicht der erstarrte Ritter, der seiner Frage antwortete, sondern der Vater der Familie, der die Türe nun langsam ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Das ist Ritter Kuno, ihm gehören viele der Ländereien um unser Dorf. Er hat von deiner unvergleichlichen Schönheit gehört, und hat beschlossen, dich, sollten die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen, in den Adelsstand zu erheben, indem du ihn heiratest."

Akane erbleichte und starrte den jungen, arroganten Ritter mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich einer Hochzeit nicht widersetzen konnte, wenn er sie für würdig erachtete, da es beinahe nie vorkam, dass ein Adliger eine Unfreie zur Gemahlin nahm, und sie mit einer widerwilligen Äußerung alleine nicht nur die Ehre des Ritters verletzen würde, der sich anschließend an ihrer Familie würde rächen müssen, sondern auch die Ehre ihrer Familie beschmutzen würde. Verzweifelt suchte die junge Frau nach einem Ausweg, doch noch während sie angestrengt überlegte, sah sie die Türe in das Schloss fallen und hörte die Falle zuschnappen. Flehend wandte sie ihre Augen von dem grinsenden Ritter ab, und suchte über ihren Vater, dessen harter Blick keinen Widerspruch dulden würde, ihren Meister, der ihren verzweifelten Blick entschlossen erwiderte.

„Herr Tendo", brach der junge Zauberer das Schweigen, das sich nach der Ankündigung des Mannes gebildet hatte, ohne den Blick von seinem Lehrling zu nehmen, „ich bin heute Abend mit derselben Absicht zu Ihnen gekommen, und ich denke, Sie werden, wenn sie meine Urkunden durchkämmen, sehen, dass auch ich adliger Herkunft bin und deutlich mehr Ländereien besitze als dieser junge Ritter."


	4. In Krieg und Liebe

Züngelnd verschlangen die lodernden Flammen der spärlichen Feuerstelle ihr karges Abendmahl, erfüllten die versteckten Winkel des dunklen Holzhauses mit dem weißgelben Spektrum ihres Farbenspiels, sodass nur die an den Wänden tanzenden Schatten, einem altehrwürdigen Ritual gleich, den Raum in undurchdringliche Schwärze tauchten, zerschlugen die gläserne Wand des Schweigens durch ihr knisterndes Züngeln, deren tausendfachen Splitter auf die junge Frau hinabregneten, um die eisernen Ketten, die sich um ihre Brust gelegt und ihr das Atmen verweigert hatten, zu zerschneiden, und vertrieben die eisige Kälte der Verzweiflung aus ihrem Herzen, in dem der resistente Samen der Liebe Einzug gefunden hatte, der nun den Frühling herbeirief und die ersten Knospen des Jahres warf.

Das gesellige Gefühl der wohligen Wärme, das seinen Ursprung nicht in den knisternden Flammen des Feuers, sondern vielmehr in den ihr Herz erwärmenden Worten des jungen Mannes hatte, durchströmte ihren gesamten Körper, sodass ihre Fingerspitzen vor Aufregung kribbelten, ihr linkes Bein zu zittern begann, ihre blassen Wangen in einem zarten Hauch von Rot erstrahlten, und die zahllos ausströmenden Glückshormone ihrem Körper das atemberaubende Gefühl des freien Falls vorspielten, bis sie seinen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Selbstzweifel verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck erblickte, der das wunderschöne Lächeln ihrer rubinroten Lippen schnell wie ein tosender Sturm aus ihrem Gesicht fegte, der so lange Zeit in ihrem Herzen gewütet hatte und nun die Wellen ihrer Unsicherheit, an der Wand ihres Herzens brechend, von Neuem aufwallen ließ, deren Gischt sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, als sie ihn erblickte und realisierte, dass er es für sie tat, und nicht, weil er sie wirklich liebte, doch die Knospen ihrer Liebe unberührt ließ.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihm dankbar sein musste, da er es für sie tat, sie wusste, dass sie ihm dankbar sein musste, da er eine Fehde für sie riskierte, sie wusste, dass sie ihm dankbar sein musste, da er ihre Familie für sie belog, und doch flüsterte ihr verletztes Herz ihr verderbliche Gedanken ein, Gedanken, dass sie seine Seite nicht verlassen dürfe, um den Zauber anderer Frauen zu brechen, der über ihm lag, Gedanken, dass sie ihn dazu zwingen müsse, sie zu lieben, Gedanken, dass sie mit dem jungen Ritter gehen solle, um ihn irgendwie zu verletzen, damit er ihren Schmerz teilte; für einen Augenblick schien sie sich im tobenden Sturm ihrer Gefühle zu verlieren, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und sich in ihren Gedanken auf ebenjenem Stein fand, auf dem sie während der letzten Wochen so viele Stunden verbracht hatte.

Die Erinnerungen an die ruhigen Stunden der Einsamkeit im Wald, die Erinnerungen an die freundlichen Worte seiner tiefen Stimme, die Erinnerungen an ihre Errungenschaften verringerten den Schmerz, besänftigten den Sturm in ihrem Herzen, halfen ihr, all jene Gedanken und Gefühle zu verdrängen, zu verschließen, bis sie nichts als eine vollkommene Stille fühlte, die ihr zu verstehen verhalf, dass er ihr mit seiner Tat Zeit verschafft hatte, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, den jungen Ritter zu heiraten, oder einen anderen, geeigneten Heiratskandidaten zu suchen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug der warmen Luft schlug sie ihre Augenlider langsam wieder auf, um sich trotz ihres Schmerzes bei ihrem Meister zu bedanken, doch sah sie nur seinen verwirrten und erschrockenen Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte.

Erst da bemerkte die junge Frau die farblosen Diamanten, die unaufhörlich von ihren Wimpern perlten, deren salziger Fluss die samtene Haut an ihren Wangen hinab lief, um ihre tapfer lächelnden Lippen zu benetzen, bis sie, von ihrem Kinn tropfend, auf ihren zitternden Händen in tausende Tränen zersprangen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, den Fluss ihrer Tränen zu versperren, als sie ihre rechte Hand über ihre noch immer lächelnden Lippen legte, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, und wandte ihren Blick beschämt von seinen azurblauen Augen ab, während der junge Mann zu ihr trat, ihre linke Hand sanft in seine eigenen Hände nahm, und sie mit leichtem Druck aufforderte, aufzustehen.

Noch während sie seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte, sich von ihrem Platz am Tisch zu erheben, nachkam, spürte sie die noch immer schwer auf ihrem Herzen liegende Last, die sie zuvor so erfolgreich hatte verdrängen können, als hunderte von bezaubernden Perlen, die aus ihren hasselnussbraunen Augen hervorbrachen, wie der unaufhaltsame Strom lebenspendenden Wassers aus seiner Quelle hoch in den verlassenen Bergen unberührt und wunderschön hervorquoll. Ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an ihre Familie oder den jungen Ritter zu verschwenden, vergrub sie ihren Kopf schluchzend in dem Stoff seines Hemdes, benetzte ihn mit ihren Tränen, und begann, vor unterdrückten Schluchzern haltlos zu zittern, bis er seine Arme liebevoll um ihre schlanke Figur legte, um ihr jenen Halt zu geben, den sie so sehr brauchte.

Je länger die beiden jungen Erwachsenen so in dieser Umarmung verharrten, desto verzweifelter vergrub die schwarzhaarige Frau auch ihre Finger im weißen Stoff des Hemdes ihres Meisters, um nicht von ihm getrennt werden zu können, und versuchte, angespornt von ihrem wankelmütigen Herzen, ihn zu hassen, ihn dafür zu verachten, dass er sie nicht liebte, doch besänftigte ihr wild schlagendes Herz ihre vergifteten Gedanken zugleich wieder, indem es sie fragte, wie sie ihn hassen könnte, wenn sie ihn doch liebte. Wie wünschte sie sich, in diesem kleinen Wimpernschlag der Ewigkeit für alle Zeit gefangen sein zu können, um ihn nie wieder fortziehen lassen zu müssen, als ein lauter Donnerschlag die beiden plötzlich auseinandertrieb.

„Komm und sieh!", hörte Akane die das Donnergrollen übertönende Stimme ihrer Schwester laut rufen, die begeistert aus dem Fenster in den weißen Himmel starrte, in dem die junge Frau aus den von ihren Tränen getrübten Augenwinkeln das Abbild eines verzweigten Blitzes zu erkennen glaubte. „Ein Wintergewitter!"

Während sich die Familienmitglieder der jungen Frau der kurzen Betrachtung des seltenen Wintergewitters hingaben, wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann dem jungen Ritter zu, der seinen Blick für wenige Augenblicke mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und die Türe unsanft aufstieß, um die kleine Hütte der Bauernfamilie mit mächtigen Schritten zu verlassen; doch bevor der Vater der begehrten Frau oder der Zauberer auf das Verschwinden des Ritters reagieren konnten, sahen die Bewohner des Hauses ein prachtvolles, weißes Ross, in dessen braunen Ledersattel der Ritter, der seinen Schnabelhelm wie eine Krone trug, dem Meister der schwarzhaarigen Frau bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell aufgebe", rief er seinem Rivalen zu, als dieser aus dem warmen Wohnraum in die eisige Kälte des winterlichen Schneefalls getreten war, griff nach dem an seinem Sattel befestigten Bogen und Köcher, aus dessen Tiefen er einen schweren Holzpfeil zog, den er mit geschickter Leichtigkeit in den Bogen spannte und ihn dem jungen Mann als Zeichen seiner Entschlossenheit vor die Füße schoss. „Ich werde das Herz dieser jungen Frau erobern! Ich werde sie jeden Tag umwerben, bis sie mich akzeptiert und wir unseren Disput beigelegt haben."

„Du kannst sie nicht umwerben, ohne sie zu besuchen, und genau dies kann ich dir nicht gestatten, Ritter", erwiderte Ranma, der sich während des Schauspiels der Entschlossenheit des Ritters weder bewegt noch geblinzelt hatte, als der Pfeil vor seinen Füßen in den Schnee geschossen war, und hob den Pfeil vorsichtig vom Boden. „Momentan ist Akane bei mir in der Lehre und ich kann dir nicht erlauben, sie bei mir zu besuchen, während sie ihre Übungen unternimmt, da diese für meinen Lehrling, und ausschließlich für meinen Lehrling, vorgesehen sind."

„Wenn du es mir nicht gestatten willst", antwortete der Ritter von seinem Ross aus, das nun unüberhörbar nervös schnaubte und ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrte, während er seinen Bogen und Köcher mit einem für den jungen Mann nicht sichtbaren, höhnischen Grinsen wieder zurück an seinen Sattel hängte, „dann muss ich sie wohl ohne deine Erlaubnis besuchen. In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, und dies scheint ein wenig von beidem zu sein."

Als Ranma die Worte des Ritters vernahm, verharrte er schweigend, seine rechte Hand, die den Holzpfeil in ebenjenem Moment aufgehoben hatte, im kalten Schnee, sein berechnender Blick auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet, seine Haltung gebückt, als würde er sich vor ihm verneigen, und wartete nachdenklich auf die nächste Worte des jungen Mannes, der ihn jedoch lediglich interessiert aus seinem Schnabelhelm heraus betrachtete, als sei der sich vor ihm verneigende Mann nur seine nächste Beute. Da sich keiner der beiden Kontrahenten bewegte oder den Anschein machte, sprechen zu wollen, trat der Vater der jungen Frau vorsichtig aus der Türe und räusperte sich leise.

„Entschuldigung?", unterbrach er das Schweigen der beiden Männer ängstlich, doch entschlossen, und fuhr langsam fort, als er keine Schelte bezog. „Da die Herren keine Einigung finden, könnte vielleicht ich einen Vorschlag machen? Einen Monat soll meine Tochter bei einem der Herren leben; sollten die Herren in dieser Zeit keine Einigung gefunden haben, soll meine Tochter einen Monat zum anderen der beiden Herren ziehen, und dies, bis die Herren sich entschieden haben, wer von Ihnen sie heiraten darf, sodass meine Tochter die Möglichkeit hat, beide der Herren kennenzulernen."

„Es ist", hauchte Ranma in die kalte Abendluft hinein, während er sich erhob, den fragenden, beunruhigten Blick nicht vom Helm seines Rivalen nehmend, und reichte ihm den schweren Holzpfeil, dessen Annahme der junge Ritter jedoch verweigerte. „Es ist ein guter Kompromiss. Da ich nicht annehme, dass wir unsere Streitigkeit innerhalb eines Monats beigelegt haben werden, kann ich dir versichern, dass Akane mit ihrer Ausbildung weit genug fortgeschritten sein wird, um sie selbst weiterzuführen."

„Ich werde sie in einem Monat hier abholen", antwortete der Ritter mit einem angedeuteten Nicken, zügelte sein Pferd und gab ihm schließlich die Sporen, um schnell wie der Wind in den stärker werdenden Schneefall zu reiten.

Schweigend schweiften seine azurblauen Augen über den schneebedeckten Boden, dessen makellose Reinheit von einer Schneise unterschiedlicher Schuhabdrucke befleckt wurde, und sogen sehnsüchtig die friedliche Stille des sterbenden Jahres ein, die lediglich von den heiteren Rufen der im Schnee spielenden Kinder unterbrochen wurde, während der junge Mann lange Zeit der in der Ferne verblassenden Silhouette des Ritters nachdenklich nachblickte. Er liebte das glockenhelle Gelächter der Jugend, das ihn so sehr an seine unschuldige Kindheit erinnerte, doch wusste er, dass er sich an einem ausgestorbenen Ort befand, auf dem ihn die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu quälen gedachten.

Schwer seufzend schloss er seine Augen und fühlte einen Teil der erdrückenden Last, die auf seiner schwarzen Seele saß, seinen Körper verlassen, als er dem letzten Widerhall seines Geräusches, das die frische Winterbrise bis an die fernen Gestaden unbekannter Regionen tragen würde, folgte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, um seinen in der winterlichen Kälte sichtbaren Atem mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu fangen, ehe er in das unendliche Nichts entschwand, und bemerkte, dass der Schneefall nicht weniger werden wollte.

Während er aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah, wie die unterschiedlichsten Schneeflocken zu einem Teil des Ganzen wurden, als sie sich mit ihren auf dem Boden gefrorenen Ahnen vereinten, beobachtete er interessiert, wie sich eine einzelne sternförmige Schneeflocke auf seinem erhobenen Handrücken ansiedelte und sich, durch seine Körperwärme katalysiert, in einen Tropfen kalten Wassers umwandelte, und bemerkte erst, dass sich ihm jemand genähert hatte, als er eine warme Hand in seiner eigenen Hand spürte, die sie zärtlich drückte, um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken.

„Mehr Zeit konnte ich dir nicht verschaffen", flüsterte er in die Stille des Dorfes hinein, in Gedanken noch immer in den Worten des Ritters gefangen, bevor er sich aus dem Gefängnis entriss und sich kopfschüttelnd zu seinem Lehrling umdrehte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe alles getan, was ich tun konnte."

„Dankeschön", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, sodass ihr warmer Atem seinen Nacken kitzelte und ihn erröten ließ, bevor sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte, ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick, einem Kusse gleich, gegen seine Wange drückte, um ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, und sofort danach, ohne ein weiteres Wort, in das Haus zurückkehrte, in dessen Türe sie auf ihren Meister wartete.

„Nein, Akane, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen", meinte er entschuldigend, als er die einladende Handbewegung der jungen Frau vernahm, und doch hatte die zärtliche Berührung ihrer Lippen jenes altbekannte Gefühl des Verlangens in ihm erweckt, jenes unersättliche Verlangen nach dem Krieg der Liebe, dessen Trommeln den Rhythmus seines pochenden Herzens und seine nächsten Bewegungen diktierten, sollte er jetzt in das Haus eintreten. „Ich muss einige Dinge vorbereiten, und etliches nachschlagen."

„Komm und sieh!", bat sie ihn eindringlich, ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckend, blickte ihm in die Augen, und erschrak, als sie in jenen blauen Augen, die ihr gegenüber bis zu diesem Moment nichts als Sanftheit und Zuneigung gezeigt hatten, die Schatten eines animalischen Rots zu erkennen glaubte, die die Wildheit eines unzähmbaren Tieres in ihnen erkennen ließen, die jedoch sogleich wieder verschwanden, sodass sie glaubte, sich diese Erscheinung eingebildet zu haben. „Wir, wir haben das Essen bereits vorbereitet! Komm doch wenigstens herein, bis der Schneefall nachgelassen hat!"

„Nein, Akane!", antwortete er ruhig, seine Gedanken und Gefühle bändigend, indem er sich die kalte Hand, in der er noch immer den Pfeil hielt, auf seinen Nacken legte, und die Augen schloss. „Der Schneefall wird heute nicht mehr abnehmen, sondern noch stärker werden, und ich muss dringend nach Hause. Bitte packe, was auch immer du mitnehmen willst, und ein paar Scheiben Brot von eurem Tisch, damit wir etwas zu Essen haben, denn ich habe keine Zeit, meine Bestände nachzukaufen. Frage nicht nach, sondern tu, was ich dir sage!"

Akane wagte nicht, seine eindringlichen gesprochenen, von einem zweiten, noch lauterem Donnergrollen unterlegten Worte in Frage zu stellen, da sie ihn in all der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, noch nie so agitiert gesehen hatte, da er noch nie eine solche Kraft ausgestrahlt hatte wie nun, da er noch nie nervös oder gar ängstlich gewirkt hatte, sondern eilte so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen in das Haus, bat ihre große Schwester, ihr Abendessen einzupacken, und wickelte schnell die beiden Kleider, die sie von ihm geschenkt bekommen hatte, in eine wollene Decke, die sie unter dem Mantel versteckte, den sie sich hastig umlegte, bevor sie die Essensration dankend aus der Hand ihrer Schwester griff und sich von ihrer Familie mit dem Versprechen, sie so bald wie möglich zu besuchen, verabschiedete.

Ängstlich näherte sich die junge Frau dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, die Tränen ob ihres Schicksals in Vergessenheit geratend, und stellte sich neben ihn, der den Fall des Schnees nachdenklich betrachtete, bevor er sich seinem Lehrling zuwandte, und sie mit tiefer Traurigkeit anblickte. Schließlich bedeutete er ihr schweigend mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen, sodass das so ungleiche Paar nebeneinander in den Wald lief, ihre Schuhe tiefe Schneisen in den schneebedeckten Boden ziehend, bis sie den trockenen, gefrorenen Waldboden erreichten, auf den nur wenige Schneeflocken trafen, da die dicht beieinander liegenden Baumkronen ein stabiles Dach für die Bewohner des Waldes boten.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, mir Fragen zu stellen", meinte der junge Mann, nachdem sie schweigend den Wald betreten hatten, und drehte sich das erste Mal zu seinem Lehrling um, seitdem sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Ich weiß, dass dir tausende Fragen auf dem Herzen brennen, und ich werde sie dir gerne beantworten, sofern ich es vermag."

„Danke, Ranma, aber eigentlich habe ich nur eine Frage", antwortete die junge Frau zitternd, da sie der Mantel nur bedingt vor der eisigen Kälte schützte, und war im Begriff, zu fragen, was hier vor sich ging, warum er so nervös war, als sich ihr Meister wieder dem schmalen Pfad, der ihm den Weg zu seiner Hütte offenbarte, zuwandte, und sie etwas erblickte, das jeden anderen unschuldigen Gedanken in den seelenlosen Tiefen des Meeres in einem flammenlosen Feuer verbrannte; langsam griff sie nach seinen Haaren, zog ein einzelnes, hüftlanges, kastanienrotes Haar aus seinem rabenschwarzen Haar, hielt es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch, und betrachtete es eindringlich, während sich ihr Meister zu ihr umdrehte, da er die Berührung ihrer Finger gespürt hatte. „Was ist das?"

Schweigend erblickte der junge Mann das rote Haar in der Hand seines Lehrlings und erschauderte ob des Feuers in jenen wunderschönen braunen Augen, das ihm unmissverständlich all das aufzeigte, das er nicht gesehen hatte und nicht hatte sehen wollen, all jene Erinnerungen, ihr verlegenes Lächeln, als er ihr den Mantel dargeboten hatte, ihre geröteten Wangen, während sie sich unterhalten hatten, ihre Entschlossenheit, die Aufgabe zu bewältigen, der Kuss, ihre seltsam ausschlagende Aura, die er mit Neugier verwechselt hatte, ihre Bitte, bei ihr zu Abend zu essen, ihre Tränen: sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Langsam, doch mit unkontrolliert wild schlagendem Herzen ballte er seine Hände in Fäuste und schloss seine Augen, bevor er ihr zu antworten gedachte; doch seine Worte sollten niemals ausgesprochen werden, da sie ihm zuvorkam.

„Du musst mir nicht antworten", flüsterte sie, doch mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme lauter, da mit jedem Wort ihre Liebe, einer prachtvollen, blutroten Rose gleich, die wunderschön in ihrem Herzen erblühte und gen Himmel wuchs, doch deren Dornen ihr auf dem Weg Stich um Stich versetzten, bis sie sich wünschte, dass die Rose verwelken möge, damit sie den Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen würde, zu ihm wuchs und ihr unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitete. „Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich bei dir übernachtet habe; sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Ist sie deine Frau? Oder deine Geliebte oder vielleicht nur eine Gespielin?"

Sie wusste, dass sie alle Grenzen der Höflichkeit überschritt, sie wusste, dass sie ihre Ausbildung gefährdete, sie wusste, dass sie ihn möglicherweise für immer verlieren würde, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie ihre Lehre nicht fortsetzen würde können, wenn er nicht verstand, wie sie fühlte, was für einen unvergleichbares Feuer in ihr brannte, das ihren Hass auf jene wunderschöne Unbekannte schürte, sodass sie nicht imstande war, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, der sie davon abhielt, ihn zu beschuldigen, beleidigen, und verletzen, bis er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, die sie nicht hören wollte und auf die sie ebenso wenig Recht hatte wie der Mond, den Platz der Sonne am Firmament während des Tages einzunehmen.

„Sie ist nichts von alldem", antwortete er ihr. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir erklären, was es damit auf sich hat, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist; jetzt müssen wir aber nach Hause, bitte vertraue mir!"

„Nein, Ranma", sagte Akane ruhig, während Tränen in ihren Augen aufwellten und sie das rote Haar auf den Boden warf, und richtete ihren Blick auf die weit entfernten Baumkronen. „Ich vertraue dir mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, ich würde für dich über glühende Kohlen laufen, wenn du mir versichertest, dass ich mich nicht verletzen könnte, ich würde von den höchsten Bergen springen, wenn du mir versichertest, dass ich fliegen könnte, ich würde alles für dich tun, aber ich kann nicht mit dir nach Hause kommen, wenn du nicht verstehst, wenn du nicht weißt, was ich empfinde. Ich liebe dich!"

Verzweifelt vergrub der junge Mann sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als sie die Worte aussprach, die er mehr fürchtete als alles andere, jene drei Worte, die ihm mehr Schmerz bereiten würden als er ertragen hatte, als er seine eigenen Gefühle für die junge Frau in seinem Herzen verschlossen gehalten hatte. Er wusste, dass er sie davon abhalten hätte müssen, die Worte auszusprechen, doch sein ihn betrügendes Herz hatte ihm verwehrt, seinen Mund zu öffnen, hatte sie wider besseren Wissens jene Worte aussprechen lassen, die er hatte hören wollen, und er wusste, dass er ihr mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde unerträgliche Qualen bereitete.

Langsam, den Schmerz zelebrierend, zerbrach jene atemberaubende Rose ihr gläsernes Herz mit ihren Dornen, breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, bis sie den Schmerz, den ihr die Dornen zufügten, in jeder Pore ihres Wesens fühlen konnte, als sie wartete, von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann angenommen zu werden, dem sie sich darbot. Als er seinen Kopf jedoch in seinen Händen vergrub, spürte sie, wie eine eisige Kälte Einzug in ihren Körper gewann, die ihre Hände verbrannte, und sie hoffen ließ, hier, inmitten des befremdlichen, doch freundlichen Waldes zu erfrieren, dass ihr die Schmach der Abweisung erspart bleiben möge, mit der sie ihr Leben mit dem jungen Ritter über würde leben müssen. Sie wollte nach Hause, sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen, sie wollte sich ihren Tränen hingeben, als sie plötzlich den warmen Atem einer Person an ihrem Ohr spürte, und die geflüsterten Worte vernahm, die sie so sehr zu hören geträumt, aber niemals zu denken gewagt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Akane", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich habe mich in dem Moment in dich verliebt, als du mein Haus betreten hast, denn ich habe noch nie zuvor eine vergleichbare Entschlossenheit, eine vergleichbare Kraft, und eine vergleichbare Schönheit gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Aber ich konnte, ich durfte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht gut gehen kann; ich weiß, dass wir zusammen niemals glücklich werden können."

Als Ranma die letzten, glückbringenden Worte in das Ohr der jungen Frau gehaucht hatte, legte sich eine unnatürliche Stille über den Wald: keine Brise des Windes wehte mehr, keine Flocke des Schnees fiel mehr vom Himmel, kein Geräusch des Waldes war mehr zu hören. Ängstlich blickte sie in die suchenden Augen des jungen Mannes, der ihre Hand in seine nahm, und sie eindringlich mit sich zog, während er seinen Blick durch den Wald wandern ließ.

„Sag nichts, bis wir Zuhause sind", mahnte er sie und marschierte schnellen Schrittes auf dem schmalen Pfad durch den Wald bis zum zugefrorenen See, an der seine kleine Holzhütte stand, dessen Türe er hastig aufriss, und die junge Frau hineinbugsierte, die, wie von ihm gefordert, keinen Ton gesagt hatte, während er sie durch den Wald geführt hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem der Zauberer ihr mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet hatte, dass sie wieder sprechen durfte, und beobachtete mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen, wie er die Türe schloss und das Feuer im Kamin mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger entzündete. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Gleich, Akane, gleich", versicherte er ihr nervös, ging zu den Regalen, und suchte hastig nach einem Buch. „Kannst du mir helfen? Kannst du bitte in den Schlafraum gehen und nach einem Buch suchen? Sein Einband ist ledern und reich verziert und es ist verschlossen."

Zögernd verließ Akane den Wohnraum der kleinen Hütte, als sie sah, wie er sich schnell durch die Bücher wühlte, und betrat den Schlafraum, auf dessen Regalen an der Wand zahllose lederne Bücher aufgereiht standen. Während sie die Einbände der Bücher auf der Suche nach einem reich verzierten, verschlossenen Buch entlangfuhr, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, und sie, obwohl sie glücklich war, glücklich sein musste, kein Glück in ihrem Herzen fühlte, dass sie nichts fühlte. Die junge Frau erstarrte ob ihrer Erkenntnis, ihre Hände sanken herab und rissen dabei ein schweres Buch aus der Reihe herunter, das mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug, sich aber nicht öffnete, da es verschlossen war.

Achtlos warf der schwarzhaarige Mann auf der Suche nach einem einzigen, speziellen Einband zahllose Bücher über seinen Rücken, hoffend, dass er das Buch nicht würde finden können, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm, einem auf den Boden gefallenen Gegenstand gleich, und hastete über die am Boden liegenden Bücher in den Schlafraum, um zu sehen, was geschehen war, doch konnte nichts außergewöhnliches erkennen, nur seinen jungen Lehrling, der vor dem Bücherregal stand, ihr leerer Blick auf das schwere Buch zu ihren Füßen gerichtet, auf einen ledernen, reich verzierten Einband, der fest verschlossen war, und die junge Frau, die nun zu ihm blickte, in seinen Bann zog.

„Was geschieht hier, Ranma?", fragte die junge Frau tonlos. „Warum kann ich nichts fühlen, kein Glück, keine Freude? Ranma? Ranma? Was passiert hier?"

„Gleich, Akane", vertröstete er die junge Frau. „Mit wie vielen Schlössern ist das Buch verschlossen?"

„Ranma, was passiert hier?", fragte sie erneut, da er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Antworte mir!", herrschte er sie an.

„Drei."

Noch während Akane die Silbe in ihrem Mund formte, legte sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag eine unnatürliche Stille über Meister und Lehrling, bis nach wenigen Momenten des Schweigens die Türe zur Hütte mit einem lauten Donnergrollen von einer starken Windböe aufgestoßen wurde. Langsam gingen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen zurück in den Wohnraum und beobachteten gebannt die verwirrende Erscheinung: als ob sich die Zeit außerhalb ihres Hauses verlangsamt hätte, sahen sie, wie der unverhältnismäßig starke Wind ein einzelnes Blatt wie in Zeitlupe an der offnen Türe vorbei blies.

Schließlich erkannte die junge Frau in den Schatten der nahen Bäume eine Figur, die so vollkommen in der Finsternis seiner Umgebung verschlungen war, dass sie selbst ein Schatten zu sein schien. Als hätte jene Person den Blick des Lehrlings gespürt, brach sie in ebenjenem Moment, in dem Akane sie betrachtete, aus den Schatten hervor, und trat langsam auf die Hütte zu. Ruhig näherte sich der Greis, dessen schwarze Schuhe über den Boden zu gleiten schienen, den beiden Personen im Haus, sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, seine Schritte gestützt durch einen hölzernen Gehstock, der von einem ebengleichen, durchdringenden Schwarz war wie sein rabenschwarzer Mantel, der nur den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes erahnen ließ und einen perfekten Übergang zu seiner schwarzen Hose bot. An seiner Hand blitzte ein silberner Ring auf, der zu seinem silbergrauen Haar passte.

„Hallo, Ranma", flüsterte er, als er die beiden Erwachsenen erreicht hatte, und bot ihm seine Hand zum Gruße dar.

Ehm, vielen Dank für die unverhältnismäßig hohe Anzahl von Kommentaren; ich war sehr verblüfft, aber natürlich ebenso erfreut :)


	5. Offenbarung

Lautlos bogen sich die Äste der altehrwürdigen Eichen in den Böen des stetig stärker werdenden Sturmes, doch geräuschvoll raschelten die unsichtbaren Blätter des im Frühling erblühenden Laubwerkes in den kalten Luftströmen, auf denen sie tanzend ihrem unvermeidbaren Schicksal entgegenwanderten, während ein einsamer, pechschwarzer Rabe auf den Schwingen des Windes trieb, dessen hämisches, höhnisches Krächzen in den Ohren all jener hallte, die sein bedeutungsschweres Wort zu vernehmen vermochten, der jungen Frau, die sein prachtvolles Gefieder mit unverhohlener Neugier ängstlich betrachtete, ein scheinbares Lächeln schenkend, bevor er, für die Wildheit des plötzlichen Sturmes viel zu langsam, aus ihrem Sichtfeld glitt.

Widerwillig wandten sich die ausdruckslosen Augen der jungen Frau, in der das einst lichterloh brennende Feuer ihrer Seele gänzlich erloschen war, von jenem seltsamen Schauspiel ab und fokussierten sich auf die gebückte Gestalt des Greises, dessen schwarzer Mantel inmitten des wütenden Sturmes bewegungslos von seinen Schultern hing, während sie klamm beobachtete, wie er seine zum Gruße erhobene Hand langsam auf den Knauf seines schweren hölzernen Stabes und damit auf die bereits auf ihm liegende, linke Hand legte, sein Gewicht beinahe gänzlich auf den Stab stützend. Erst nun bemerkte die junge Frau, dass sie das Gesicht des Fremden noch nicht gesehen hatte, da er, obgleich er ihr gegenüber stand, seinen Blick noch kein einziges Mal erhoben hatte.

Als ob der unbekannte Greis die Gedanken der jungen Frau zu lesen vermochte, hob er seinen Kopf mit anmutiger Eleganz empor, deren gleichen sie noch nie erblickt hatte, doch noch während sie die ersten Züge seiner in Falten liegenden Stirn, die von einer zeitlosen Jugend und keinesfalls eines fortgeschrittenen Alters sprach, sah, verschwamm ihr Blickfeld. In plötzlicher Schwäche taumelte sie wenige Schritte zurück, doch ihre schreckensstarren Augen wichen keinen Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht, das, obgleich es in stetigem Wechsel verschwamm und wieder aufklarte, langsam sichtbare Konturen annahm, während sie das ferne Geräusch in heißblütigem Rhythmus ertönender Trommeln zusammen mit dem in den Gestaden unbekannter Länder verblassenden Wiehern edler Rösser vernahm.

Obgleich ihre vor unergründlicher Schwäche zitternden Beine ihr Gewicht scheinbar nicht länger tragen wollten, versuchte die junge Frau, ihren unvermeidbaren Fall hochkonzentriert zu verhindern, da sie spürte, da sie wusste, dass sie vor dem Fremden kein Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigen, ihren Meister nicht enttäuschen durfte, obwohl ihr nicht bewusst war, warum ihr gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich fragte, warum ihr Herz schlug, wenn sie doch nichts zu fühlen vermochte, jene Klarheit geschenkt war, die sie in der Einsamkeit des Waldes gesucht hatte; doch noch während sich ihre Gedanken im Kreise drehten und sie die zeitlose Stirn des fremden Mannes erkannte, brachen ihre schwachen Knie, deren Zittern durch die unheimliche, unmenschliche Präsenz des unscheinbaren Greises verstärkt wurde, ein.

Sie spürte, wie sie fiel, doch ihre schreckensstarren Augen waren noch immer auf die schwarze Gestalt in der Türschwelle gerichtet, während ihr Blick für nicht mehr als einen Wimpernschlag verschwamm; für einen unendlich langen Moment, doch nicht länger als der verblassende Widerhall eines leisen Fingerschnippens, fühlte die junge Frau die sengende Hitze der am Horizont stehenden Sommersonne, hörte sie das unverkennbare Trommeln des Krieges, das Erschallen der Hörner, das Geräusch aufeinanderprallenden Metalls, sah sie den von abertausenden, auf dem trockenen Boden des verlassenen Tals trampelnden Füßen aufgewirbelten Staub, der das Tal in eine undurchdringliche Wolke hüllte, roch sie den Geruch frischen Blutes, das das Erdreich tränkte, und bemerkte nun erst die beiden Männer, die das Geschehen teilnahmslos von einer Erhöhung beobachteten.

Doch bevor die junge Frau erkennen konnte, wer sich hinter den Masken des roten und schwarzen Gewandes, in die die beiden Männer gehüllt waren, verbarg, klarte ihr Blick für wenige Sekunden wieder auf, sodass die Augen des Mannes in ihrem Sichtfeld aufblitzten. Noch während ihres Falls erschauderte sie, als sie in die grauen Tiefen seiner unendlichen, allwissenden Augen blickte, die sie mit einer ausdruckslosen Neugier taxierten, bis der Blick des Lehrlings ein weiteres Mal verschwamm.

Für einen Wimpernschlag in der Unendlichkeit fand sie sich in einem Wald wider, fühlte das feuchte, kühle Klima ihrer eigenen Heimat in jeder Pore ihres Wesens, roch das feuchte Moss des wilden Waldbodens, nahm die dichte Nebelwand, die die dicht beieinanderstehenden Bäume im Zwielicht des sterbenden Tages undurchdringlich erscheinen ließ, wahr, hörte das ferne Ertönen der Kriegshörner, das wilde Einstimmen hunderter, unsichtbarer Männerstimmen in den Tiefen des Nebels, die Stille, in der das Krächzen der Raben, die auf ihre Beute warteten, unheimlich laut erschien, das näherkommende Trappeln hunderter Schlachtrösser, die alsbald durch die Nebelwand brachen und die in altehrwürdigen Kriegsrüstungen gekleideten Kämpfer auf ihren Rücken gegen ihre Feinde trugen, und sah letztlich dieselben beiden, in ein rotes und schwarzes Gewand gehüllten Männer gegen die Stämme naheliegender Bäume gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt, dem Geschehen und der jungen Frau den Rücken zugeneigt.

Die junge Frau wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, sie wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes erwartete, als ihr Blick ein weiteres Mal aufklarte, und sie wieder ihren Fall spürte, der sich bald seinem Ende zuneigen würde, da ihre Knie nur noch Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt waren, während sie die rauen, aufgesprungenen Lippen des fremden Mannes erblickte, deren höhnisches Lächeln, das sie getragen hatten, nun einem neutralen Ausdruck wichen, als er sie beobachtete, bevor ihr Blick ein drittes und letztes Mal verschwamm und sie in die fernen Gefilden ihrer Träume entführte.

Doch dieses Mal bemerkte sie den Mann im roten Gewand sofort; einsam stand er inmitten einer wüsten Steppe, umkreist von einem Dutzend wilder Banditen, deren im Licht der Sonne glänzende Säbel auf ihn gerichtet waren, und entledigte sich seines roten Gewandes. Als der rote Stoff raschelnd zu Boden fiel, erkannte die junge Frau keuchend ihren Meister, gekleidet in einem roten Hemd und einer schwarzen Stoffhose, ein elegantes Schwert an seinem Gürtel, der in einer fremden Sprache auf die Räuber einredete, doch nicht mehr als ein hämisches Grinsen erntete, bevor sich der erste Mann, dem ihr Meister den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, aus dem Kreis löste und seinen Säbel nach seinem Hals schwang; doch seine Klinge sollte nie wieder geschwungen werden, da der junge Mann sein eigenes Schwert blitzschnell aus der Scheide zog und dem Angriff des Banditen zuvorkam. Wieder und wieder blitzte die rote Klinge des schwarzhaarigen Mannes im Blutrausch in den farblosen Strahlen der Sonne golden auf, als er schnell wie der Wind mit zeitloser Eleganz zum Rhythmus des donnernden Schlagen seines Herzens um seine Feinde tanzte, dessen Schläge die Zahl der fallenden Körper diktierte.

Schmerzhaft schlugen die Knie der jungen Frau auf dem Boden auf und rissen sie aus den klammen Phantasien ihrer Träume zurück in die Realität des Seins, in der sie in Ohnmacht zu fallen drohte, als sie in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des fremden Mannes blickte, dessen silbergrauen, schulterlangen Haare seine Schläfen bedeckte und dessen Mund Worte formten, die sie nicht zu verstehen vermochte, da das Rauschen ihres Blutes so laut in ihren Ohren hallte, doch noch immer kämpfte sie um ihr Bewusstsein, um ihrem Meister keine Schande zu bringen.

„Wer ist sie?", erklang die tonlose Stimme des Mannes aus den Tiefen der Hütte, obgleich er noch immer in der Türschwelle verharrte, während er den Blick seines Gegenübers suchte.

„Mein Lehrling", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann kurz angebunden, und doch nicht, ohne dass ein Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Was willst du hier?"

„Wieso kann sie mich sehen?", erfragte der Fremde in ebenjenem ausdruckslosen Tonfall, der bereits seine erste Frage dominiert hatte und keinen Widerspruch gewohnt war, mit keiner Silbe auf die Frage des anderen Mannes eingehend.

Doch anstatt auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu beharren, drehte sich der junge Mann das erste Mal seit dem Eintreffen des schwarz gekleideten Mannes zu seinem Lehrling um und sog die kalte Luft zischend ein, als er das schreckensbleiche Gesicht seiner Akane sah, in deren Augen sich die Gestalt des alten, jungen Greises spiegelte, und vor ihm wie im Gebet zu knien schien. Ranma bedachte den greisen Mann mit einem durchdringenden Blick blanken Hasses, bevor er sich vor die junge Frau kniete, um ihr den Blick auf den Mann zu verdecken, doch sein Spiegelbild schien in ihre Augen eingebrannt worden zu sein. Langsam lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre Stirn, doch noch immer reagierte die junge Frau nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin regungslos in seine Augen, ohne ihn zu sehen.

„Akane", flüsterte er ihr zu, während sein warmer Atem ihre Wangen streifte, er die Handfläche seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig und sanft auf ihre Brust über ihrem Herzen legte und seine linke auf ihre Wange legte. „Akane, kannst du mich sehen? Akane? Kannst du mich hören? Konzentriere dich auf meine Hand, sie gibt dir den Rhythmus des Schlagens deines Herzens vor. Konzentriere dich nur auf mich und meine Worte."

Tief in den Wogen des schäumenden Meeres gefangen, in denen ihre Unschuld in lodernden Flammen verbrannte, kämpfte Akane darum, ihr Bewusstsein zu behalten, um ihrem Meister, dem Mann, den sie liebte, zu beweisen, dass sie seiner Liebe würdig war, als seine warmen Worte über das Tosen des Meeres zu ihr drangen, sie eindringlich baten, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Langsam verschwamm das Bild des Gesichtes des Fremden vor ihren Augen, sodass sie die azurblauen Augen des jungen Mannes wahrnahm, seine Hand auf ihrem Herzen spürte, die sanft im Rhythmus ihres Herzens auf ihrer Brust klopfte, und seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen vernahm.

Einem plötzlichen Instinkt folgend, schloss die junge Frau ihre hasselnussbraunen Augen, als sein rauer, kalter Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange strich, und hob ihre tauben Hände an seine Wangen. Langsam, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was um sie herum geschah, zwang sie seine Lippen mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, bis sie ihre rubinroten Lippen erreichten und die beiden jungen Erwachsenen sich inmitten einer kleinen Holzhütte vor einem alten Greise kniend küssten. Als bräche der Kuss einen Bann, begann Akane noch während der ersten Sekunden, da sich die Haut der beiden berührte, all das wahrzunehmen, was ihr bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verwehrt gewesen war.

Laut heulte der absonderliche Wintersturm, der in der kleinen Hütte tobte, in ihren Ohren, ächzend knarrten die sich im Winde biegenden Äste, unnachgiebig forderte die beißende Kälte des Winters ihren Tribut an ihren unbedeckten Füßen, doch dieser Sturm war nicht mehr als eine laue Sommerbrise im Vergleich zu jenem Sturm in ihrem Herzen, der sich mit jeder seiner Berührungen, die wie Tropfen heißen Wassers an ihrem Körper hinab liefen, zu elektrisieren schien. All jene Gefühle, die sie aus Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, nie geäußert hatte, die nicht mehr als ein kleiner Schatten am äußersten Rande ihres Herzens gehaust hatten, brachen tobend in ihr hervor, bis sie glaubte, ihr Herz müsse vor Freude zerspringen, während zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage tausende Tränen von ihren Wimpern perlten.

Als sich die junge Frau ihrem Meister gänzlich öffnete, ihm all ihre Gefühle in diesem einen Kuss offenbarte, spürte sie, wie sich ihre wahren Wesen umgarnten, gleichsam wie sie die Leuchtkäfer im Wald umgarnt hatte, um sie zu sich zu locken, doch anstatt sich spielerisch zu umkreisen, verbanden sich ihre Wesen harmonisch zu einem einzigen Sein, das jeden noch verbliebenen rationalen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannte, und ihre Gefühle auf ein einfacheres, animalisches Verlangen verminderte, sodass sie sinnlich in den Kuss stöhnte, ihn auffordernd, die Initiative zu ergreifen, als ein plötzlicher Luftstoß die beiden Erwachsenen auseinandertrieb.

Ranma wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, sein Verstand vermochte die Veränderung in seinem Lehrling nicht zu erfassen, als sich ihre leblosen Augen schlossen, sich ihre seidenen Hände auf seine Wangen legten und ihn ohne Gegenwehr zu ihr zogen. Der verführerische Geschmack ihrer Kirschenlippen, der sinnliche Geruch ihrer kurzen Haare, das brennende Gefühl ihrer verlangenden Hände auf seiner Haut, all das reduzierte seine Gedanken auf ein einziges Verlangen, während sich ihre Lippen trafen und ihre Wesen verbanden. Er liebte diese Frau, er hatte sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung geliebt, und er würde sie bis an den Rest ihrer Tage lieben, doch als er seine Liebe zu ihr ausdrücken wollte, spürte er einen kräftigen Luftstoß, der sie auseinander zwang, und sprang hastig zu seinen Füßen.

„Et stellae de caelo ceciderunt super terram", ertönte die Stimme des jungen Greises von den hölzernen Wänden des Hauses, als sich Akane, verwirrt, wütend, und mit klarem Kopfe, hastig aufrappelte, um dem Fremden würdevoll entgegenzutreten; doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, dass irgendetwas passieren müsse, starrte ihr Meister den Unbekannten nur berechnend an, ihre Gegenwart und das gerade Geschehene ignorierend. „Let me in, we need to talk."

Verwundert betrachtete Akane, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann seinem Gegenüber ein kurzes, beinahe unmerkliches Nicken schenkte, vorsichtig zur Haustüre ging, und mit seinem rechten Fuß über den Boden scharrte, während er etwas für sie Unverständliches flüsterte. Mit eleganten Schritten betrat der andere Mann die Hütte, schloss die Türe hinter sich, sodass das Heulen des tobenden Sturms abflaute, und trat, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, an das gemütlich prasselnde Feuer, vor das er schließlich einen Stuhl zog, auf dem er sich niederließ.

„Akane?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig, doch mit solchem Nachruch, dass die junge Frau wusste, seiner folgenden Bitte nicht widersprechen zu können, nachdem sich der Fremde beim Feuer niedergelassen hatte, und trat zu ihr. „Wärst du so nett, und würdest uns für einen Moment alleine lassen? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir noch heute all deine Fragen beantworten, wenn wir alleine sind. Würdest du bitte so lange im Schlafzimmer auf mich warten?"

„What a despicable display of emotions", stellte der alte Mann sachlich fest, während er seine Hände am Feuer wärmte, und beobachtete, wie die junge Frau schweigend das Zimmer verließ. „I never quite understood your obsession with these petty beings, although this one seems a tad different than the others."

„Können wir ihr nicht wenigstens den Respekt erbringen, und uns in ihrer Sprache unterhalten?", fragte der junge Mann resignierend, während er sich dem Feuer näherte, einen zweiten Stuhl heranzog, und sich dem Fremden gegenüber setzte.

„I have no respect for these pitiful creatures; yet I would make an exception for her, except that you promised her to tell her everything anyway. So what is the point in speaking their language?", folgerte der Mann kalt und starrte in die Flammen.

„Warum würdest du für sie eine Ausnahme machen?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig und beobachtete erstaunt, wie sich die eleganten Züge des dünnen Mannes in ein freudloses Lächeln verzogen, als er seinen Kopf zu seinem Gesprächspartner drehte.

„You know that she is special, otherwise you would not have made her your apprentice, but neither of you has the slightest idea how special she really is", fuhr der alte Mann in seinem sich niemals ändernden Tonfall fort, bevor er sich wieder dem lodernden Feuer widmete und der junge Mann glaubte, dass in der Stimme des Fremden ein Hauch von Verachtung mitschwang. "But your view is clouded by love – be quiet, there is no need to deny it. You are bound to fall in love. It is your prerogative, since love is nothing but a form of war. And now listen closely, because this conversation is long overdue. You have run away from your fate and climbed up the heights of shame. You have hidden yourself, and you have hidden yourself well at that, but no longer. The seals are being broken and we have been set free to roam the world once more. He has called us and it is our duty to answer the call."

„Ich habe keine Verpflichtungen irgendeiner Art", lachte Ranma humorlos, während er sich aufgebracht von seinem Stuhl erhob und im Zimmer auf und ab lief. „Ich schulde ihm gar nichts! Und wie lange willst du noch seinen Bediensteten spielen?"

„Show me some respect!", erhob der Fremde seine Stimme, jede Silbe seiner Worte mit eisiger Kälte und Präzision betonend, und stand langsam von seinem gemütlichen Platz am Feuer auf. „I will serve Him as long as He has me bound to do His bidding. The day that we are free again will come, but for now you will do as I tell you to do."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", entgegnete ihm der Zauberer angespannt. „Ich bin es satt, seinem Wort zu folgen, ich bin es satt, wie eine willenlose Schachfigur bewegt zu werden, wenn ich der Schachspieler sein sollte und er nicht mehr als der Bauer, ich bin es satt, ihm zu dienen! Was soll er tun, wenn ich mich weigere, ihm zu folgen?"

„You have always been a soldier on your own, disobeying my orders and starting wars whenever you felt like it, but this time I have a valuable bargaining chip, my little brother", sagte er mit einem hämischen Lächeln und deutete auf die Schlafzimmertüre der kleinen Holzhütte. "You will break the remaining two seals or I will come for your precious, little apprentice."

„Das wagst du nicht!", warnte der junge Mann ihn mit zitternder Stimme und trat schnellen Schrittes dem Fremden entgegen. „Ohne sie können die verbleibenden Siegel nicht gebrochen werden und du hast selbst gesagt, dass du es nicht wagst, ihm zu widersprechen!"

„Or what?", fragte der alte Mann süffisant und wandte dem flehentlich blickenden Mann den Rücken zu, als er sich der Eingangstüre näherte. „As you yourself just said: what will He do if I disobey? He will be weakened considerably, you will suffer a loss you will not be able to bear, and I will get ahead of schedule – sounds like a win-win-win situation for me and even if you are able to protect her from me, you will break the seals sooner or later and I will take your child just as a reminder that you can never win against me, that you can never cheat Death; one year, little brother, one year. Choose wisely."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, öffnete der Greis die schwere Holztüre mit einem leichten Schwung seines knöchernen Handgelenkes und verblasste hinter der sich schließenden Türe aus den Erinnerungen der Menschen, während er den jungen Krieger regungslos inmitten der Hütte zurückließ. Obwohl ihn das warme Feuer des Kamins wärmte, kroch langsam eine bittere Kälte in die bewegungslosen Glieder des Zauberers, als er, unfähig, einen einzigen Gedanken zu fassen, auf die Türe starrte, durch die sein schicksalhafter Besuch verschwunden war, bis er nach einiger Zeit die schlanken, wärmenden Arme seines Lehrlings, die sich vorsichtig um seinen sich behäbig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb legten, spürte.

„Ranma?", flüsterte ihm die junge Frau leise in sein Ohr, als er nicht reagierte. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe die Türe zugehen gehört, und dann nichts mehr. Ranma?"

Für einen winzigen Wimpernschlag in der Unendlichkeit verschwamm das Blickfeld des jungen Zauberers, als ihn bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung zu übermannen drohten, doch er schloss tapfer seine azurblauen Augen, griff nach der ihm Kraft spendenden Hand der schwarzhaarigen Frau und atmete tief durch, bis er sein schmerzhaft pochendes Herz beruhigt hatte. Langsam löste sich Ranma aus der Umarmung und starrte nachdenklich auf die Decke seines Hauses.

„Es tut mir Leid, Akane", murmelte er schließlich und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrling um. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in meinen Krieg hineingezogen habe. Und dabei wollte ich dich doch nur beschützen."

„Ranma, wovon redest du?", fragte Akane verwirrt und wollte seine Hand nehmen, doch der junge Mann zog sie rasch fort und wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück, sodass ihr verletztes Herz einen schmerzhaften Sprung machte. „Was ist los? Wer war dieser Mann? Was geschieht hier?"

„Nein, Akane, es ist, ich kann nicht, du sollst nicht, es wäre einfacher, wenn du nicht", begann der junge Mann, doch sollte niemals erklären können, was er meinte, denn in jenem Moment, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, schlug die flache Handfläche seines Lehrlings seine rechte Wange mit solcher Wildheit, dass sein Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde, ein lautes Geräusch von aufeinandertreffender Haut das Toben des Sturmes übertönte, und seine Wange vor Schmerz brannte, doch all das erstaunte den Zauberer weniger als das knisternde Feuer, das in den hasselnussbraunen Augen der Frau gefährlich züngelte.

„Du sagst mir, ich soll auf dich warten, und doch muss ich dich holen?", flüsterte sie, während sie wütend versuchte, ihre diamantenen Tränen, die in ihre Augen traten, hinfort zu blinzeln, und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, sich auf einem der beiden Stühle niederzulassen. „Du sagst mir, du liebst mich, und doch weichst du vor mir zurück? Du versprichst mir, du beantwortest all meine Fragen, und doch weichst du ihnen aus, bevor ich sie dir überhaupt stellen kann? Nein, Ranma! Du wirst mir jetzt erklären, was hier vor sich geht; wer war dieser Mann?"

Langsam ließ sich der junge Zauberer in seinen Stuhl bugsieren und lauschte den Worten seines Lehrlings, unter deren Last er zu erdrücken drohte, sodass seiner zugeschnürten Kehle kein Laut entwich, bis die sich unaufhaltsam zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen ausbreitende Stille einen schwarzen Schatten über ihre Seelen ausgeworfen hatte, aus dem er niemals würde treten können, solange er seine eigene schwarze Seele nicht von jener drückenden Last der Lügen befreit hatte, die sein Wesen zerfraß. Lange Zeit blickte er in ihre wunderschönen Augen, in deren Tiefe er sich schon so oft verloren hatte, bevor er schließlich leise seufzte und seine Geschichte zu erzählen begann.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, wird aberwitzig klingen; du wirst es mir nicht glauben, und du wirst mich für verrückt erklären, aber ich habe dir versprochen, alles zu offenbaren, und das werde ich tun", begann er tonlos und wandte seinen Blick auf den hölzernen Fußboden. „Dieser Mann, wie du ihn nennst, ist einer meiner drei Brüder, er ist der Tod."

„Der Tod?", wiederholte die junge Frau ungläubig und versuchte, die für sie irrsinnige Antwort des jungen Mannes zu hinterfragen, doch wagte nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu äußern, als sie den warnenden Blick ihres Meisters vernahm.

„Hast du ihn nicht gefühlt?", flüsterte er eindringlich, während sie sich verwirrt auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl niederließ. „Kannst du dich nicht an die gähnende Leere erinnern, die er mit jedem seiner Schritte verbreitet? Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, geglaubt zu haben, dass du gestorben wärst, da du nichts mehr fühlen konntest? Du hast ihn gefühlt, Akane, und glaubst meinen Worten nicht?"

„Nein, das ist unmöglich", hauchte sie, als ihre glasigen Augen etwas in der Ferne ihrer Erinnerungen erblickten, das ihr Meister nicht sehen konnte, und versuchte verzweifelt, die Leere, die die allumfassende Präsenz des Fremden in ihr aufgebracht hatte, zu verdrängen, während ihr die ganze Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst wurde. „Aber wenn das wahr ist, wer bist du dann?"

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum mich die Bewohner des Dorfes so sehr hassen, warum ich stets Streitereien mit mir bringe?", fragte er sie humorlos. „Meine Brüder, Tod, Hunger, und Eroberung, reiten neben mir, während ich mein Schwert schwinge und das Land mit Krieg überziehe."

Ich wurde höflich aufgrund der Thematik meiner Geschichten gefragt, ob ich denn ein christlicher/religiöser Fanatiker oder einfach nur geistig verwirrt sei; die Antwort auf diese durchaus charmanten Fragen lässt sich an dieser Stelle sehr einfach gestalten: Nein, ich habe keine fanatische Veranlagung, nur weil ich eine „Trilogie" verfasse, in dessen erstem Teil, „Schattennacht", die christliche Religion eine überwiegende Rolle spielt, im zweiten Teil, „Der Pfad des Vergessens", die griechische Mythologie, und im dritten Teil, „Der Fluss der Zeit", die nordische Mythologie. Ich habe lediglich Spaß daran, neue Thematiken zu beschreiten, und schreibe einfach gerne Geschichten, die sich von Stil wie Thematik von den sich immer wiederholenden Standartgeschichten, die jeder Mensch ohne Mühe verfassen kann, abheben – die geistige Verwirrtheit würde ich an dieser Stelle aber nicht zwingend negieren. Ich stelle mich gerne auch solchen Fragen, aber ich bitte, die Tonart sachlich zu gestalten, da ich mir sicher bin, dass eine ähnliche Frage außerhalb der Anonymität des Internets nicht gleichsam aggressiv gestellt werden würde; falls überhaupt, heißt das. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	6. Buch mit sieben Siegeln

Betäubend breitete sich die scheinbare Stille der späten Stunde wie ein verzauberter Vorhang über die klaffende Kluft zwischen den beiden jungen Erwachsenen aus, dessen purpurner, seidener Stoff neckisch im nichtexistenten Strom des Windes wehte, sodass sie einander nur in jenen verschwommenen, verschwindend geringen Augenblicken erblicken konnten, da die freudige Fügung des Schicksals es ihnen gestattete, während das sanfte Rascheln der aneinander reibenden Seide ihnen die verführerische Illusion gab, den geflüsterten, geflügelten Worten ihres Gegenüber zu lauschen, die auf den lautlosen Schwingen des Windes zu reiten schienen, ohne ihnen aber zu überbringen, aus welchem Quell die melodischen Töne entsprangen.

Jenes leise Rascheln des purpurnen Vorhanges, nicht mehr als das kecke Knistern des verbrennenden Abendmahles der züngelnden Flammen, deren heller Schein tanzende Schatten an die beiden Wände der verheerenden Kluft zwischen dem Zauberer und seinem Lehrling warf, war der einzige Trost in der Stille des Seins, wurde jedoch, gespeist durch den aufkommenden, böigen Wind, einem Sturm gleich, stetig intensiver und geräuschvoller, bis der seidene Purpur mit einem Mal hinfort wehte, die Masken, hinter denen sich alle Lebewesen verbergen, von den Gesichtern hinabreißend, das bloße, verwundbare Selbst offenbarend, und fachte die ohnehin munter züngelnden Flammen weiter an, dass ein reges Inferno im kleinen Kamin der stillen Holzhütte brannte.

In diesem lodernden Flammenmeer trafen sich die zwei Blicke der jungen Erwachsenen, die zwar versuchten, sich auszuweichen, doch zugleich von den Feuern in den Augen ihres Gegenüber, die mit gleicher, unzähmbarer Wildheit, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen brannten, das eine als Abwehr vor Zurückweisung, als Abwehr vor Verlangen, dem eigenen wie dem fremden, das andere als animalische Begierde der Liebe, magisch angezogen wurden, während sich das Schweigen, vollkommener denn je, druckvoll auf die Ohren der Gegenspieler legte, eine gläserne Barriere aufbaute, die es nicht zu entfernen, sondern zu durchbrechen galt, da sie den beiden qualvoll langsam die lebensnotwendige Luft entzog, und schließlich so laut wurde, dass die junge Frau sich gezwungen sah, ihre sich rasend schnell drehenden Gedanken zu ordnen, ihre in das Feuer starrenden Augen zu schließen, und sich zu räuspern.

Das unscheinbare, leise, beinahe unhörbare Summen, das, durch das Vibrieren ihrer Stimmbänder entstanden, aus ihren geschlossenen, rubinroten Lippen drang, versetzte erst die Luft, dann das Glas in Schwingungen, bis es so stark mit ihrem Ton schwang, dass es in abertausende Stücke zersprang, die den nur für einen Wimpernschlag hinfort gewehten Vorhang zerrissen, den Blick auf ihren vollkommenen Mann vollständig freigaben, ihn im Licht des lodernden Infernos gegen die undurchdringbare Schwärze der Nacht wie einen schwarzen, falschen Propheten in den Feuern der Hölle hervorstechen ließen, und letztlich die Kluft zwischen ihnen zum Einbrechen bewegte, sodass die fallenden Gesteinsbrocken eine sichere Brücke zwischen ihnen bildeten, auf der sie sich ihm näherte.

„Du bist also?", reichte sie ihm durch ihre Worte die Hand, um ihn sicheren Schrittes über die sich zwischen ihnen gebildete und zerbrochene Kluft zu ihr zu führen, die er dankbar annahm, indem er ihre ungestellte Frage beantwortete.

„Der Krieg, ja", bestätigte er ihr nickend, erhob sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl, um seine kalten Finger am Feuer zu erwärmen, und drehte sich nach wenigen Augenblicken mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wieder ihr zu. „Ich bin beeindruckt: Du hast sehr schnell gelernt, deine Aura zu kontrollieren. Ich weiß nicht, was gerade in dir vorgeht, kann mir aber denken, dass du tausende Fragen hast."

Langsam tat es die junge Frau dem Zauberer gleich, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, all das, was während des Besuches des Fremden nicht existiert zu haben gewesen schien, wahrnehmend, die knisternden Holzscheite im Licht spendenden und wärmenden Feuer, das Heulen des tobenden Sturmes, der die Zweige der altehrwürdigen Eichenbäume gegen die Fensterscheiben schlagen ließ, der einsetzende Regen, der gegen dieselben Fensterscheiben prasselte, um von ihnen, genau wie die längst versiegten Tränen an ihren Wangen hinabgewandert waren, an dem Glas herab zu fließen, all das, was ihr während des Besuches des Fremden verwehrt gewesen war, fühlend, die grenzenlose Zuneigung, Liebe, geschürt durch das wohltuende Feuer in ihrem Herzen, das ihren Körper bis in die Fingerspitzen erwärmte und ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, wann immer sie ihn sah, und das Vertrauen, das sie ihm schenkte, und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie und trat mit einem langen Schritt an seine Seite. „Im Moment habe ich nur eine einzige Frage: Ändert das irgendwas? Ändert es deine Person, wer du bist, was du zu tun hast? Ändert es deine Gefühle? Ändert es dich? Ändert es irgendwas?"

Noch während die junge Frau ihm diese Fragen stellte, verstand er, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, und öffnete mit einem Lächeln, das sie mehr wärmte, als es irgendein Feuer je zu tun vermochte, seine Arme, sodass sie ihren Körper an den Stoff seines Hemdes schmiegen und die Umarmung genießen konnte. Für einen einzigen Wimpernschlag in der Unendlichkeit des Seins standen die beiden in dieser wärmenden Umarmung und nahmen nichts außer der Präsenz ihres Partners wahr, die ruhige Zweisamkeit vor dem drohenden Sturm zelebrierend, als wäre sie die einzig sichere Insel inmitten des tobenden Meeres ihrer Gefühle.

„Und wenn du der Teufel persönlich wärst", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und beendete damit die stille Konversation zwischen den beiden, bevor sie sich widerwillig aus der Umarmung löste und ihn fragend anblickte. „Aber wie und was und warum?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, in dem er verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus seiner prekären Lage zu finden suchte, zögerte der schwarzhaarige Mann, jene grauenhafte Geschichte zu wiederholen, deren Worte nicht von menschlichem Ohr gehört werden sollten, doch erkannte alsbald nicht nur das züngelnde Feuer in den Augen seines Lehrlings, das seine schmeichelnden Worte würde verbrennen, bevor sie auch nur seinen Mund verlassen hätten, sondern auch, dass er ihr, die er sie unwissentlich und ungewollt in seinen Krieg hineingezogen hatte, eine Erklärung schuldig war, und bedeutete ihr mit einem resignierenden, wenngleich belustigten Seufzen, sich auf den Stuhl niederzulassen, während er für einen kurzen Moment den Raum verließ, um Sekunden später mit einem verschlossenen Buch in seinen Händen in den Wohnraum zurückzukehren.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit", erzählte er ihr mit beinahe unhörbar leiser Stimme und streichelte sanft über den ledernen, mit für die junge Frau unverständlichen Symbolen und Bildern reich geschmückten Buchrücken, „saßen meine Brüder und ich hoch oben am Firmament an den vier Enden der Welt und beobachteten das rege Treiben der Lebewesen, nährten uns von den natürlichen Geschehnissen, denen die Lebewesen oblagen, dem Tod, dem Krieg, in welcher Form auch immer er begann, der Eroberung, und dem Hunger, sahen das Aufkommen der Menschen, das Kommen von Göttern, deren Untergang, und gingen unseren eigenen Interessen nach, ohne in den Lauf der Dinge einzugreifen."

„Warte", unterbrach ihn die junge Frau aufgebracht, sodass er das erste Mal, seitdem er sich mit seinem verschlossenen Buch ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, zu ihr aufblickte und lächelnd ihren verwirrten und ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, sodass er sein Buch auf den nahestehenden Tisch legte. „Du bist wie alt? Und, warte, du bist unsterblich? Und wie bist du entstanden, wenn es du doch schon immer existierst?"

„Geboren wurde ich vor sechzehn Jahren", antwortete er ihrer ersten Frage mit einem neckischen Grinsen, doch fuhr sogleich fort, um ihr zu erklären, was er meinte, „und dennoch bin ich so alt wie das Leben selbst. Das, was du von mir siehst, ist nur ein Schatten meiner selbst, eine Form, mit der ich auf der Erde zwischen den Menschen verweilen kann, während der Krieg noch immer am östlichen Ende der Welt verweilt. Dieser Körper kann sterben, doch werde ich, sobald ich sterbe, in einer anderen Form geboren, um meine eigenen Interessen vertreten zu können. Demnach muss ich auch deine nächste Frage mit ja und nein zugleich beantworten: ja, ich bin unsterblich, aber nein, ich kann sterben und werde dies auch, wenn das Leben und damit der Krieg selbst stirbt."

„Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, wie du entstanden bist!", stammelte sie, ihre edlen Züge in ihren Handflächen vergrabend in dem aussichtslosen Versuch, den aberwitzigen Kurs, den ihr Leben, ihre Liebe nahm, zu verstehen, ihr unterbewusstes Verständnis verdrängen wollend, dass sie, ein einfacher Mensch, in den Windungen des Schicksals keinen Trost zu finden vermochte, doch entschlossen, das Schlachtfeld ihres Herzens nicht ohne einen Kampf verloren zu geben.

„Tief im Unterbewusstsein eines jeden Lebewesens liegt das Verlangen nach Konflikt, die Liebe zum Krieg", erklärte er der zum Widerspruch ansetzenden Frau, während er seinen Finger erhob, um ihr Ruhe zu gebieten. „Schau auf die Geschichte der Menschheit, bevor du mir widersprichst! Ist es eine Geschichte des Friedens oder eine Geschichte des Krieges? In jeder Sekunde seines Lebens arbeitet der Mensch auf einen Konflikt hin, um sich selbst beweisen zu können, um als Sieger über dem Besiegten zu thronen, um zu beeindrucken, um zu lieben, oder aus welchem Grund auch immer. Der Mensch sehnt sich nach Konflikten und so tut es jedes Lebewesen. Aus diesem Wunsch, aus diesem Verlangen aller Lebewesen seit der ersten Sekunde ihrer Existenz bin ich entstanden und so auch meine Brüder."

„Aber das kann nicht wahr sein", versuchte sie ihm zu widersprechen. „Nimm doch mich als Beispiel! Ich sehne mich nicht nach Konflikt, wie du behauptest! Ich möchte keinen Konflikt, sondern hier in aller Ruhe leben, hier mit dir."

„Kein Wunsch nach Konflikt?", wiederholte er, um kurz darauf das erste Mal, seit er seinen Bruder konfrontiert hatte, aus vollstem Herzen zu lachen, zu lachen, bis Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, sodass ihn die junge Frau zunächst perplex, dann jedoch zunehmend verletzt anblickte, da er sich über ihre Worte so sehr amüsierte, bis er japsend versuchte, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Es tut mir Leid, Akane, aber du bist dir sicher, dass du kein Verlangen nach Krieg hast? Du widersprichst mir nicht nur und beginnst damit einen Konflikt sondern sehnst dich nach einem Leben mit dem Krieg selbst und behauptest dennoch, dass du keinen Wunsch nach Krieg hast?"

„Ich, aber", murmelte sie verlegen ob ihrer eigenen Behauptung und der scheinbaren Implikation seiner Worte. „Aber was ist dann mit deinen Brüdern? Sicher hat niemand den Wunsch nach Hunger?"

„Sicherlich wünscht sich niemand, Hunger zu leiden", stimmte er ihr zu, „doch zugleich hungert ein jedes Lebewesen. Hunger bedeutet Verlangen, Verlangen nach Essen, Verlangen nach Liebe, Verlangen nach Krieg, Verlangen nach Aufmerksamkeit, all das, wonach Lebewesen und besonders der Mensch hungern, ließ meinen Bruder entstehen. Der Tod ist, nun ja, der Tod. Er ist allgemeingültig, allgegenwärtig, allumfassend. Niemand kann ihm entgehen und deshalb ist er stets in den Gedanken und Gefühlen der Lebewesen. Und so wie jeder Mensch das Verlangen nach Krieg besitzt, so wünscht sich jeder Mensch, zu gewinnen, zu erobern, stolz mit einer Krone auf dem Haupt über den Besiegten zu stehen und mit ihnen zu spielen. Aus dem Leben sind wir entstanden und mit ihm werden wir vergehen."

Langsam drangen die Worte ihres Meisters in ihr Ohr, sickerten wie aberhunderte Regentropfen durch den lehmigen Erdboden in ihren Kopf, und speisten dort den unsichtbaren Quell ihres Verständnisses über seine Person, seine Stellung, seine Brüder, und, als die seltsamen, unverständlichen Bilder der unbekannten Begebenheiten, derer sie während der Anwesenheit des Todes Zeuge wurde, vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, seiner Aufgaben hier auf der Erde, und begann zu verstehen, was sie getan hatte, als sie sich in den Krieg verliebt hatte, doch verstand noch weniger als je zuvor, warum er sie, das einfache Bauernmädchen aus dem nahegelegenen Dorfe zu seinem Lehrling gemacht hatte, warum er sich in sie, gerade in sie, verliebt hatte.

„Du beginnst die Kriege", folgerte sie schreckensbleich und blickte ihn ängstlich an. „Du beginnst die Kriege, so wie in der Wüste, als du die Banditen, nein, es waren keine Banditen, es waren Wachposten, umgebracht hast? Und dann nährst du dich von dem Leid, das du hervorgebracht hast?"

„Was?", entgegnete der junge Mann den Schlussfolgerungen seines Lehrlings aufgebracht und verwirrt, doch legte zugleich seine Hand auf die vor Schrecken zitternden Hände der jungen Frau. „Wie kommst du darauf? Menschen sehnen sich nach Kriegen, davon lebe ich; und Menschen beginnen Kriege, ich beaufsichtige, ich kontrolliere sie lediglich, damit sie nicht außer Kontrolle geraten – warte! Woher, wie kannst du, die Wüste? Wie kannst du von dem Zwischenfall in der Wüste wissen? Das war lange vor deiner Geburt!"

Als hätte sich der junge Mann an der Hand seiner Begleiterin verbrannt, die das züngelnde Feuer ihres Wesens in sich trug, zog er seine eigene Hand, die er ihr als Zeichen seines Wohlwollens dargereicht hatte, erschrocken von ihrer hinfort, nur um seine Hand inmitten der Bewegung von ihren Händen eingefangen zu finden. Fest hielt sie die Hand ihres Mannes in ihren eigenen Händen, um sich selbst die Sicherheit zu geben, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte, seine Berührung, jene Macht, die von jeder Pore seines Wesens ausging, genießend, während sie versuchte, in Worte zu fassen, was sie selbst nicht verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann sie zögerlich und zeigte ihm die Wahrheit ihrer Worte nicht nur durch ihren direkten Blick in seine azurblauen Augen sondern auch durch ihre Aura, die sie nicht länger zu bändigen versuchte, sondern frei ausschlagen ließ. „Als ich dem Alten in die Augen geblickt habe, ist mein Blick für einige Sekunden verschwommen und ich habe seltsame Dinge gesehen; ich wusste, dass sie wahr waren, obwohl ich dir nicht sagen kann, wie oder warum ich sie überhaupt gesehen habe."

„Interessant", hauchte er, als er ihren Worten gelauscht hatte, und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster über den im Dunkel der Nacht verschwundenen See, bevor ihn die warmen Hände der jungen Frau, die seine Hand noch immer in ihrer geliebten Gefangenschaft hielten, durch ein liebevolles Drücken aus seiner fernen Gedankenwelt zu ihr zurückholten. „Was?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du weißt, was das war", wiederholte sie ihre Frage, die der schwarzhaarige Zauberer offensichtlich nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Nein", antwortete er ihr kurz angebunden, doch mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln, das ihr sagte, dass er noch immer seine fremden Gedanken nicht hatte abschütteln können, und seine spärliche Antwort nicht als Beendigung des Gespräches zu verstehen war.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja, nein, vielleicht", meinte er nachdenklich und stand erneut auf, diesmal aber, um ruhelos im Wohnraum der Hütte hin und her zu traben. „Ich weiß nicht, was das war, aber ich glaube, irgendwann einmal irgendwo etwas Ähnliches gelesen oder gehört zu haben, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es von ganz besonderen Menschen oder Wesen handelte. Je mehr ich mich bemühe, die Antwort zu finden, desto weiter scheint sie sich zu entfernen – es ist zum Verrücktwerden!"

Als Ranma frustriert vor dem Kamin stehen blieb, seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und sich auf seine Unterlippe biss, spürte er, wie sich zwei schlanke Arme das zweite Mal an diesem Abend um seinen muskulösen Oberkörper legten, ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend aus seinen Gedanken rissen, und seinen Körper zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zu erwärmen schienen, sodass ein wohliger Schauer bis in seine Zehenspitzen kroch und die Frustration aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Sanft nahm er die Hände der jungen Frau in seine eigenen und drückte sie, um ihr zu danken, während ihr heißer Atem sein Ohrläppchen kitzelte, als sie ihm verlockende Worte zuflüsterte, die er beinahe nicht vernahm, da er sich nur auf die Präsenz der jungen Frau, ihren Körper, der gegen seinen gepresst war, konzentrierte.

„Manchmal ist es besser, an andere Dinge zu denken, denn dann erscheinen die schwer fassbaren Gedanken von alleine", riet sie ihm, bevor sie ihre Wange an seinen Rücken legte. „Was meintest du, als du besonders sagtest?"

„Besonders", flüsterte er in die warme Luft der Hütte. „Das Sehen von Vergangenem setzt eine besondere Person voraus, jemanden, der Veranlagungen hat, die ihn zu einer ganz speziellen Person machen."

„Aber wie soll ich denn speziell sein?", fragte sie ihn aufrichtig. „Ich bin nur…"

„Du bist nicht nur ein einfaches Bauernmädchen", widersprach er ihr, bevor sie nur die Möglichkeit hatte, ihre Gedanken, ihre Befürchtungen auszusprechen, und drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung um, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen blicken konnte, jene wunderschönen, braunen Augen, die ihn zugleich an das Natürliche der Erde, aber auch an die unvergleichbare Macht der sich bewegenden Erdmassen erinnerten. „Denkst du, ich hätte dich als mein Lehrling aufgenommen, wenn du nur ein einfaches Mädchen aus dem benachbarten Dorf wärest? Nein, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich ein beispielloses Potential in dir schlummern gespürt, das nur darauf wartete, genutzt zu werden. Und wie besonders du wirklich warst, offenbarte sich mir, als ich dein Spiegelbild nach deinem Bad sah: Es zeigte dir nicht, was war, sondern, was sein konnte. Es zeigte dir eine mögliche Zukunft!"

„Aber wenn das wahr ist", meinte sie staunend und zog ihre Hände von seinem Rücken zu seiner Brust, um sich von ihm halten zu lassen, anstatt ihn zu halten, „warum hast du mir dann nichts davon gesagt?"

„Wie sollte ich, wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, was passierte?", entschuldigte er sein Schweigen mit einer Frage, während er die Nähe zu ihr genoss. „In jedem Moment, in dem du nicht bei mir warst und mich diese elendigen Bittsteller haben in Ruhe gewähren lassen, habe ich versucht, diese Teile zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen, das mir erklären konnte, wer du bist oder welche verborgenen Talente in dir schlummern. Ich habe alte und neue Schriften gleichermaßen in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu entdecken, studiert; bis heute war ich zwar erfolglos, aber durch den Besuches meines Bruders habe ich vielleicht ein wichtiges Teil dazu gewonnen."

„Was wollte dein Bruder eigentlich hier?", fragte die junge Frau, die sich in den Armen ihres Meisters so geborgen fühlte, als wäre sein Wesen, in dessen Mitte sie sich befand, eine Oase der Stille inmitten eines tobenden Sturmes, doch spürte sie plötzlich, wie ihre Worte bedingten, dass sich die Muskeln ihres Mannes verkrampften. „Was ist los?"

„Er hat meine Augen geöffnet", knurrte Ranma und trat aus der Umarmung zurück, sodass ihn Akane verwirrt anstarrte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Wofür hat er deine Augen geöffnet?"

„Er hat mir gezeigt, dass wir gebraucht werden", presste er aus seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, die zwei Silben des vorletzten Wortes besonders betonend, ohne sie jedoch anzublicken.

„Was meinst du damit?", hakte Akane verwirrt nach und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu blicken, indem sie seine Wangen in ihre Handflächen nahm und seinen Kopf zu ihr neigte. „Was ist los? Wie können deine Brüder und du von jemandem gebraucht werden?"

Langsam, doch bestimmt entwand sich der junge Mann dem Griff seines Lehrlings, ballte seine Fäuste, und schloss seine Augen, da er versuchte, dem beengenden Gefühl ihrer Berührung, dem spärlichen Platz der kleinen Holzhütte, der einseitigen Einengung seines Selbst zu entkommen, doch vermochte all das, was ihm unsichtbare, eiserne Ketten anlegte, die ihn an seine Form banden, nicht abzuschütteln. Nach einigen Momenten schüttelte er traurig den Kopf und ging gemäßigten Schrittes auf den Tisch zu, von dem er das lederne Buch nahm, und seine folgenden Worte mehr an es denn an die junge Frau, die ihm die Frage gestellt hatte, zu richten schien.

„Gott", meinte er abfällig und blickte mit solchem Abscheu auf das Buch, dass Akane befürchtete, er würde es sogleich in das lodernde Inferno des Kamins werfen. „Er ruft uns und wir sollen gehorchen."

Mit einem einzigen Gedanken, einer sich stetig wiederholenden Frage, in welche absurde, aberwitzige Bahnen ihr Leben in den letzten Stunden dieses Tages geraten war, taumelte die junge Frau ungläubig zwei Schritte von Ranma und dem Buch zurück, bis sie gegen die Kante ihres Stuhles stolperte und auf ihn fiel; dort sitzend schloss sie ihre wunderschönen Augen für einen kurzen Moment und atmete tief ein und aus, um ihr vor Aufregung viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, während sie versuchte, den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben, und ihrem Meister stattdessen eine angemessene Antwort zu geben.

„Gott?", fragte sie. „Gott existiert?"

„Ja und nein", knurrte er, nicht bemerkend, wie schockiert die junge Frau ob seiner Antwort war. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir das Aufkommen und Verschwinden zahlloser sogenannter Götter beobachtet haben. All diese Götter sind nicht als übernatürliche Wesen irgendwann einmal entstanden, sondern als einfache Menschen mit besonderen Talenten geboren worden; die einen waren besonders stark, die anderen schlau, wieder andere geschickt in Handwerk oder anderen Dingen. Wegen dieser Talente wurden sie verehrt und schließlich angebetet."

„Aber wie soll denn aus einem Mensch ein Gott werden?", unterbrach ihn Akane noch immer zutiefst schockiert mit ungläubiger Stimme.

„Sie sind genau wie wir entstanden", sagte er und blickte sie das erste Mal, seitdem er das Buch geholt hatte, an. „Eine Verehrung, ein Gebet, ist im Grunde nichts anderes als ein unterbewusster Wunsch, ein Verlangen und wenn genug Menschen einen sogenannten Gott anbeten, sich nach einer höheren Macht sehnen, dann absorbiert die Seele des Angebeteten jenes Verlangen, jenen Wunsch, jene Emotionen, wird größer, stärker, bis er, solange genug Menschen an ihn glauben, zu einem übernatürlichen Wesen wird, verflucht, auf der Erde zu weilen, bis er wieder zu einem Menschen wird und sterben kann."

„Also, also gibt es einen Gott, aber er wird uns nicht helfen, wenn wir ihn brauchen?", versuchte Akane zu verstehen, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

„Macht korrumpiert jede Seele", gab er ihr als entschuldigende Antwort, da er sah, wie mitgenommen sein Lehrling aussah. „Gott greift in die Welt ein, aber nicht, um euren Alltagssorgen entgegenzutreten, sondern dann, und nur dann, wenn die Menschen weniger an ihn glauben, sein Glaubensgebiet bedroht, oder er einen Streit mit einer anderen Gottheit hat. Wenn ihr einander wirklich helfen wollt, warum versucht ihr dann nicht, auch nur die Hälfte der Zeit, die ihr damit verbringt, einen Gott anzubeten, zu nutzen, um einander zu helfen? Nein, die Menschen wollen nicht einander helfen, sie wollen Hilfe, ohne helfen zu müssen; deswegen hattet ihr auch schon immer Götter."

„Aber warum kontrolliert er euch?", flüsterte Akane, die seinen zunächst widersinnig erscheinenden Worten immer mehr Glauben schenkte, als die Teile, die sie selbst bereits so oft gesehen hatte, jedoch nie auf die Idee gekommen war, sie zu hinterfragen, geschweige denn zusammenzusetzen.

„Ich habe viele Götter gesehen und gekannt", antwortete er ihr, während er das Buch auf dem nahegelegenen Tisch ablegte, zu ihr trat, und sich vor ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden setzte. „Normalerweise hat eine bestimmte Region viele Götter, von denen einige längere Zeit regieren, anderen sehr schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geraten, sodass kein Gott wirkliche Macht besitzt. Wir haben uns also nie richtig für die sogenannten Götter interessiert und deshalb den Aufstieg eines einzelnen, ambitionierten Gottes vernachlässigt. Mit Geschick und Skrupellosigkeit verschaffte er sich langsam und überregional eine Monopolstellung, die ihn mächtiger werden ließ als alle Götter vor ihm zusammen. Er wurde so mächtig, dass er einzelne, ihm besonders wohlgesinnte Menschen zu sich rief, sie zu Wesen machte, die nicht Mensch und nicht Gott sind, seine persönliche Garde, die Engel, deren vier mächtigste die vier Winde der Welt vor uns halten, sodass wir die Welt außer durch die Schatten unserer Selbst, die hier verweilen, nicht mehr beeinflussen können."

„Aber wie kontrolliert er euch dadurch?", fragte sie noch einmal.

„Nun, wann immer er möchte, kann er seinen Engeln befehlen, die Winde erneut frei zu lassen", meinte er ernst. „In jenem Moment, in dem wir wieder freien Zugriff auf die Welt haben, überschattet die Natur unserer Wesen unseren Verstand und wir jagen wie Bluthunde über die von ihm bereitete Welt, um das jahrelang aufgesammelte Potential möglichst schnell zu fassen. Einmal hat er es bis heute getan. Die Konsequenzen waren schrecklich."

„Aber wenn er euch vollkommen in eurer Hand hat…"

„Nicht vollkommen", unterbrach der junge Mann den Einwurf seines Lehrlings mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Wir haben, sobald wir nach dem ersten Mal bemerkt hatten, was er getan hatte, Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen und unsere Macht in ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln verschlossen."

„Wieso?", fragte sie neugierig und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das am Tisch liegende Buch.

„Ja, Akane", bestätigte er ihren Verdacht, nachdem er ihrem Blick gefolgt war. „Wir haben unsere Macht verschlossen, um seine Flexibilität und damit seine Machtsicherung einzuschränken. Er kann die Welt präparieren, doch er weiß nicht, wann unsere Siegel gebrochen werden."

„Gebrochen werden?", wiederholte sie verwirrt. „Brecht ihr sie nicht selbst?"

„Nein, wir können die Siegel nicht brechen", seufzte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur, eingesperrt zu sein, und deshalb wäre die Verlockung, die Siegel einfach zu brechen, um wieder frei zu sein, viel zu groß. Nein, ich bin der Hüter und das Schloss, die Siegel zu brechen, aber den Schlüssel besitzt jemand anders, jemand, den Gott nicht finden und zwingen kann, die Siegel nach seinem Willen zu öffnen, da weder wir wissen, wer es ist noch er selbst weiß, dass er den Schlüssel besitzt – bis heute dachte ich, dass die Siegel intakt wären, da die Möglichkeit, sie zu brechen, so gering ist, dass wir damit rechneten, für hunderte von Jahren eingesperrt zu bleiben."

„Aber was ist der Schlüssel für die einzelnen Siegel?", fragte sie gespannt.

„Das erste Siegel setzt einen meiner Brüder, die Eroberung, frei", hauchte er. „Doch damit mein Bruder erobern kann, muss es etwas zum Erobern geben: das Herz einer Frau. Das Herz einer Frau, das sie dem Krieg mit einem Kuss geschenkt und damit das zweite Siegel gebrochen hatte, das mich freisetzt. Das dritte Siegel gibt den Hunger frei, indem die Liebe in ein unzähmbares Verlangen überschlägt. Das vierte Siegel setzt den Tod frei, indem sich der Schlüssel den Tod wünscht, den Tod eines anderen oder aber seinen eigenen. Das fünfte Siegel offenbart die Seelen der für Gott verstorbenen, die nur wenige Menschen überhaupt zu sehen vermögen, da es die Vergangenheit ist, die sie sehen müssen. Kommt dir das irgendwie bekannt vor?"

„Ich, ich bin der Schlüssel, die Siegel zu brechen?"

Puh, das letzte Update liegt schon beinahe ein halbes Jahr zurück – und dann kommt so ein langweiliges, erklärendes Kapitel! Na toll, vielen Dank auch, Herr Autor! Aber wenigstens ist jetzt die Grundlage für die Geschichte per se gelegt. Damit geht auch die Versicherung einher, dass die nächsten vier Kapitel eine reine Mischung aus wenig, aber intensiver Romantik, bisweilen ein wenig Humor, viel Spannung, Abenteuer, und vor allem eine ganze Menge Dramatik beinhalten werden, die zum Abschluss des ersten Teils von Schattennacht kulminieren wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


End file.
